


Meant To Be

by shardsoflilium



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Lemon, Murder, Reader-Insert, Soulmates, Yandere, Yandere Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-05-23 19:51:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 22,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6128254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shardsoflilium/pseuds/shardsoflilium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ok, so if anybody in the SNK universe were to be Yandere....it would obviously be Levi.<br/>And on top of that, I absolutely love Yandere relationships...like I understand they're creepy and dangerous but idk it's nice to think of Levi killing someone because they might've hurt me? ;D haha idk</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I Don't Normally Do This

**Author's Note:**

> Alright you meet Levi at a club and you guys grind it out, how fun is that

Your heart thudded, and you felt the familiar bright ball of nervousness in the pit of your stomach. Your cat eyes stared back at you and you snaked your hands down your chest and around your torso. Your makeup had the best cat eye you'd done in years, deep read shiny eye shadow dusted on your eyelids, and matching lipstick to boot. Your brilliant [E/C] eyes flashed as you turned around, and your gorgeous [H/C] locks slid over your shoulder, curling perfectly right at the ends.

You don't normally go out, but you'd been stressed out the past week with all the shit you put up with. You were an apprentice fashion designer at a loft in New York, and your boss had really been getting on your case about some of your designs. The season of giving and receiving wasn't quite reflected in your works. "Too dark, and seductive. Our theme this year will be innocently sexy! Be subtle with it! Less is more! Give them a little guessing room," she had roared at you earlier, shaking her head sadly like you'd just _never_ get it.

To let the steam off, instead of throwing out the prototype material for your outfit, like you usually did, you took it home and completed it. You decided to treat yourself, wear it out to a club nearby, and enjoy yourself.

Growing up, you had many issues with insecurity. Both within yourself and your looks. You latched onto fashion because you were sick and tired of feeling ugly in the clothes you wore everyday. Kids picked on you for your size, the way you looked in awkward clothes your parents bought, the way you spoke, the way your face looked to them. All of it made you fed up, so you began to recreate yourself. You controlled how your image was, you made clothes, you lost your weight over time, pampered and applied gorgeous makeup, and styled your hair as you saw fit. As you gained more confidence with the more clothes you made, others in the school gave you more attention. Your ego was inflamed, and so that became who you were. Someone with a deathly glare, and a seductive smirk that called everyone to you, but only few actually approached out of fear.

So, why the fuck, were you so nervous about going out? Was it because you hadn't done so in so long? You took steadying breaths and kept running your hands down your body, looking at your design. It was sexy enough for a night club, no doubt. The color was a dark burgundy, and the edges had black fluff trim. Your original take was an evil and sexy Mrs.Claus, but your boss couldn't handle it. She absolutely loved your friend's design, though. A fluffy and short red and white dress, made to look like an adorable candy cane. You loved Hanji with your whole heart, but you couldn't help but scoff at the design. It was _so simple_ , it couldn't have taken a long time to create. Let alone that her passion for fashion wasn't nearly as strong as yours.

Yet, you didn't get the time of day. You had slaved for hours over yours. It was a leather outfit. A skin-tight long sleeved vest that stopped halfway down the torso, showing off your adorable belly button. And the piercing you had there; you recalled getting your belly button pierced with Hanji and you both shrieked watching it go in. You laughed at the memory and looked down, you made a high-low skirt to accompany it. The ends of the skirt, your collar, and your wrist's end of the top all had black fluff. 'Fuck her, this shit was genius,' you seethed mentally.

You exited your messy bathroom, and looked around your spacey loft. Your apartment was actually pretty big, considering how young and upcoming you were. The area opened up to a big living room, with tall glass windows. The rooms height had to be nearly 10 feet. The living room was neat, modern black and white furniture along with a flat screen TV, you plopped down onto the couch.

Behind you was a small kitchenette spot, having everything you needed, and it all came with its own silverware and appliances. Down the hall from the big room was your bedroom and the bathroom. Your bedroom had a nice and comfy queen size bed, sketching desk, and a corner that held some of your materials and a mannequin for when you felt like bringing your work home with you.

You shifted your position on the couch, rehearsing what manner of sitting was most comfortable, and didn't show your black lace panties. Finally finding a nice position that showed only thigh, but not much else, you decided it time to head out. You conveniently already had black fuzzy boots, so you began pushing them onto your feet.

You grabbed a small purse and placed your cell phone and your wallet in it, slung it over your shoulder, and began strutting to the door. All of a sudden, you noticed the ball in your stomach had disappeared, and you gave a small smirk.

~~~~~****** Time Slip ******~~~~~

There was a short line outside the club, and the back of your head stung as you looked up to see blinding neon lights in cursive writing, _ **'Les Oubliettes'**_. You watched as a group of guys, were begging the bouncer to let them in the club. Their horrendous collection of clothing choices made you turn the ends of your mouth downward in a little grimace.

"C'mon man, we've been waitin' out here, for so long. Your lyin' ass said that we'd be able to get in an HOUR ago!"

The bouncer, a handsome man with light brown skin and green eyes, shrugged his big shoulders and shook his head, "Listen guys, I can only let in so many people-"

"So many specific types of people!", the tallest of the group cut him off.

The bouncer just pursed his lips and kept his eyes forward, clearly annoyed, and he retorted back a little more stern, "Listen I've let more guys in there today. The male to female ratio is wack. So you boys either wait for some men to hop up outta here," he gestures behind himself with an extended thumb towards the door, "or go find a different way to spend your Saturday night,".

Their exchange was unfortunately taking up your unwind time, and you were always impatient when out in cold weather. You stepped forward, listening to the soft crunch of your boots against the layer of snow on the sidewalk, "Hey, if you are done here, may I _please_ come in?".

The group turned to lay their eyes on the interrupting party, and the bouncer shifted his gaze towards you. They all raised their eyebrows simultaneously at your amazing body. Your long [H/C] tresses had cascaded down your back and over your chest in soft waves, ending in gentle curls, and your sharp eyes nearly cut all of them as you pushed past their gawking expressions. A small smirk ripped itself into your lips, and you cleared your throat, and repeated more technically, "May I _please_ come in?"

A befuddled bouncer shook his head back into reality, and reached down for the red satin rope that divided the club's inhabitants and the outsiders. You smiled sweetly to the bouncer and let your eyes slide down his entire frame, and your eyes stopped on a name tag, "Thank you so much, _Cameron_ ," you purred at him.

He gulped and nodded, trying to retain his cool. You left the cold outside and turned a corner around a low draping curtain. The deep thuds of the bass shook the floor and you felt it in your chest, you continued through the maze of velvet curtains, darkness completely consuming you. It was a little creepy, with how dark it was, but you persevered and keep following the crescendo of music.

After one more corner turn, there was an enormous room in front of you. Bright lights flashed and you looked out over everything, noticing you were at the top of a flight of stairs. There was a huge dj table and stage at the far back of the room, 70% of the room was the dance floor, and it was full of gyrating bodies, and loud voices. The other 30%, nearest to you, was the bar area. A few small tables, and a big roundabout bar that had tall stools. The bar glowed a deep blue, while the dance floor flashed reds and purples.

You began your descent to all of the people, and scanned the room for any lonely people. You didn't come just to dance, you wanted some fun too. The bass bolted through your body, and clenched onto your lower back and hips, and you felt the need to dance. You grew a strong grin on your face as you heard the DJ begin playing one of your favorite remixes.

You walked onto the dance floor and grooved and rocked to the music all the way through the crowd until you couldn't tell from which direction you came from. The music took over your body, and you closed your eyes and let your heavy curls pull your head back. Your long arms raised above your head and your rolled and shook your hips to the harmonious relationship between melody and bass.

The song faded into another bass heavy tune, but you couldn't stop yourself from continuing to dance. As song after song passed, and unwanted touch after touch transpired and went with your glares, you found yourself to be quite thirsty.

Shoving past the moving bodies, you made your way to the bar. The cerulean glow calmed your throbbing head as you pushed up on your tip toes to look at a slip of paper that had the menu on it.

You hoisted your short stature onto the bar stool, and lifted your posture into the position you'd decided on at home. You crossed your legs and pointed your toes down, the short front of your skirt dangerously high on your thighs. Before you could read the rest of the menu, a hand accompanied by a glass placed itself on your menu. You were going to look up with a scowl, but you noticed a kind bartender's eyes as he raised his voice over the noise, "That guy over there bought this for you," and you followed the direction of the man's thumb to meet a cold glare.

A flip passed over your heart. Nobody glared with such an intensity like he did, let alone towards you. It was, without a doubt, the sexiest pair of eyes you'd seen in a long time. His face read no emotion or words whatsoever, but you couldn't help but feel enticed. His, almost, dead eyes bored into your face, latching onto your brilliant orbs. As the bartender left to see someone elsewhere, you both glared at each other. Testing out what your reactions would be, you both held the glaring contest for a few more seconds.

As you kept holding, feeling your eyes beginning to hurt, a small smirk began to grow on his face and before you knew it, you were replicating with your own. He nodded unto himself with impressed pursed lips, and allowed a small grin to begin to form on his face, then hopped down from the bar stool to make his way over to you.

Now his smirk was gone, but you could still sense the playful nature in his eyes, and he waltzed up to you, now at eye level. (You were considerably short, but that didn't stop you from utilizing martial arts skills to kick anybody's ass if you needed to). He kept on walking past behind you and you flipped your head the other way to continue watching him, and you noticed his eyes never seemed to leave you. He stopped at the stool next to you, and hopped up onto the seat.

He gestured the bartender over and asked for the same drink he got you, the tender nodded and turned to grab the alcohol needed for the concoction. You pulled the drink to your lips and took one long sip, letting the brew heat up the back of your throat. You knew how to handle your liquor, and right now was the utmost opportune time for such a hard drink. Thinking back at your boss's words and Hanji's constant success, you scowled and downed the rest of the drink immediately.

"So, what's your name?", a cool voice spoke to you. The voice sounded so calm, collected, and unrestrained, but you could still tell he was shouting over the bedlam. You turned your head towards him and felt your heart skip again at his strong eye contact. He was absolutely haunting, in the best sense, and you couldn't keep your eyes from his, and you noticed they were a steel grey with a slight bluish tint. Well, maybe the blue was just the light from the bar.

"[F/N]," you called out to him, and motioned to the bartender that you wanted another drink, "What about you?"

"Levi," his words slipped from his lips so polished and smooth it almost took your breath away. The bartender brought the drink to you and you felt a small smile hit your lips, looking down at the small glass of relief.

You took long gracious sips from this glass as well, and grit your teeth a little after you finished it all. The alcohol felt as if it lit a fire in your throat, but you loved the burn. "So, Levi, what brings you here tonight?"

Levi's lips reflected your style of long quick sips of alcohol, after wincing a bit, he bit his bottom lip in thought, "Just needed to unwind. Let off steam, and you?"

You were a little baffled at how well his voice projected to you. It was clear as day and the music from the DJ seemed to consume everything except for him.

"Same reason," you nodded thoughtfully and felt your eyes turn to rest on his, "It's nice to just have a drink, though. So thank you,"

He waved your gratitude away, shaking his head and jutted out his lip a little, "No, no, that's quite alright. You can do one thing for me in return though,"

You felt the rest of your head snap in his direction, _I swear to god if he wants sex for two puny drinks,-'_

"Let me have this dance," he was off the bar stool already and extended his hand towards you, "It'd be a disservice to not give someone as beautiful as you, at least one dance,"

You laid your small hand onto his and blushed as he helped you down from the tall stool. On your way down, he held your waist steady, and pushed down the back of your skirt to ensure it didn't get stuck on the seat. Now on your feet, you looked up at him and noticed how sexy he really was.

He was wearing a simple black and grey dress shirt, it accentuated his shoulders well, and some matching back dress pants. Simple, but just what you needed, especially the two undone buttons at his chest.

Levi's strong hand softly pushed you at the small of your back towards the dance floor. The bass and melodies were influencing you again and you wanted to enjoy your time off. A slight buzz from your drinks was kicking in and you began dancing, leaning yourself into Levi's body.

The moment almost seemed to be in slow motion. Levi stepped closer behind you and placed his big hands on your hips. You could feel his hot chest and the way his muscles began to coil underneath the shirt he wore. Levi body rolled against you and you felt his form push into you, especially at your back side.

You replicated the move, and as you moved, felt his hands begin to roam your sides. His hands lingered and lightly squeezed in all the right spots and you put some of your weight back onto him, completely trusting his support.

Levi's hands began roaming from your sides to over your stomach. His long fingers softly traced around your belly button piercing in a circular motion, almost tickling you, but definitely making you rather wet.

You felt his warm face lean down in between the crook of your neck, and gasped softly at his hot lips pecking your skin there. Any sounds you made were lost in the swirling cacophony of voices and music.

The both of you grinding, Levi's hot breath against your neck, and the fun fuzzy ball of being tipsy sitting on your gut made you smile to yourself, enjoying his contact. You wanted more, but you decided you could play hard to get.

You turned around and laced your arms around his neck, enjoying how close he pulled you into him by your waist. You both stared into each other's eyes, and you felt warmth get closer and closer against your skin, and then you met his sleek, warm lips.

His kiss was so chaste, gentle but still reserved in the best of ways, you tightened your grip around his neck and kissed him back. He was so considerate of what you wanted, waiting for you to initiate the next move. You licked his lips, asking for entrance, and he immediately accepted it. You pushed in, thinking you were in control, until your felt his tongue rise up to fight for dominance. 

You both pushed, tugged, and sucked, giving you the most intense kiss you'd ever had. After a few moments, you both pulled apart, breathless. "Do you want to come over to my place?", the question hung in the air. You both blushed as you realized, the two of you said the question at the same time. 

He leaned his head down to rest against yours, "Lady's choice," he murmured, and you thought back to your messy bathroom. No way. "Uh, I choose yours," you replied. 

He let loose a smirk and laid his hands against your face to kiss you softly, then pulled away, holding your hand to lead the way. You followed behind him, up the stairs, through the labyrinth of heavy stage curtains, and suddenly into the cold. You hugged your shoulders against the wind, and chattered your teeth a little. 

The same group was unfortunately still outside, and Levi noticed you were cold, so he slowed his pace and put his arm around your small frame. 

"Yo! It's that fine bitch from earlier!," and you felt Levi's body become instantly rigid as he stopped in his tracks, "She's out with a dude, now let us in man!"

You felt the welcoming heat leave your side and turned, watching Levi saunter over to their settlement outside, "What the _fuck_ did you shit heads just call her?"

The tallest in the group put his hands up in surrender and stepped forward, "Most respect man, most respect. We ain't mean it in a derogatory way or nothin'. So chill out,"

Levi's sharp eyes narrowed harshly and he cocked his head to the side, "Respect? Respect? No, no, no, you all know jack shit about _respect_ ," he spat at them, and approached closer, "Now, please do tell me, who the fuck said it,"

A guy who was shorter than the tallest, but definitely taller than Levi, pushed through the group's circle, and got dangerously close to him, "And what are you going to do about it, shorty?", You saw Levi's hand flash into his pocket, and shrugged, "See you later," the words flowed from Levi's lips dangerously. They were smooth but still sharp, like a dagger. The smirk was on Levi's face as he turned on his heel and began walking back to you.

The tallest, suddenly reached out to grab Levi's shoulder, "Yo, we ain't finished-", Levi's hand had almost effortlessly laid onto the man's hand, but before anyone knew what was happening, he'd flipped the man over completely onto his back. The man on the ground coughed at his sudden loss of air, and Levi looked down at him, "Please, don't touch me. I like this shirt _clean_ ,".

His partners in the group backed up, and let Levi make his way back you, "Sorry for making you wait," he said nonchalantly and opened the car door for you. You grinned and sat down onto the amazing leather seats. _'He totally just defended you, [F/N],'_ you thought excitedly, _'Not to mention he's so strong to flip the huge guy over? Hot damn,'._ You had butterflies in your stomach.

Levi's form joined you in the car, and you noticed it was an Audi. He pulled out of the parking lot, and began driving down the New York streets, his eyes focused on the road, and your eyes focused on him, "Do I really look that good?", he asked. Your ears still rung a bit from the club, but you still understood him, "Excuse me?"

"Sorry, but your beautiful eyes just keep staring at me," he turned to you and you both locked eyes again. His stare was nothing to trifle with, and he turned back to the road, a small smile on his face. He then turned and pulled up to a grand looking building, and stopped at the entrance, he exited the vehicle and went around to the other side to get your door. A bell hopper had already gone into the car and drove off, and Levi's hand found the small of our back once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Get ready for a lemon lmao


	2. Whoa [Lemon]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You guys gettin' it on

The air that you had in your lungs, immediately flew out as Levi opened the door to his apartment. Your mouth hung open in severe disbelief. _'This place is fucking huge. How much money does this dude have?',_ you shrieked mentally _._ How did you hit the jackpot on the first day?

Levi led you inside and got your purse for you, laying it on a table by the door. You didn't even notice, as you slipped off your shoes, and stepped up into his glorious flat. You hadn't intended to be rude and gawk so obviously, but you couldn't help it. He seemed to be your age as well, _"What the fuck does this guy do?'_

He came up behind you and kissed your shoulder again, "Surprised?", he nearly hummed against your hair. A shiver ran down your body at his warm breath and hard body against you, and before you could reply, he ran his fingertips down your arms slowly and seductively suggested, "Would you like to see the bedroom?".

You simply nodded, a little too nervous to speak, and followed him down the hall towards a bedroom. His bedroom was exactly as immaculate as the main loft. It was so clean and put together, it almost looked as if nobody lived there. You entered the room, and Levi closed the door behind you two. 

Levi's warm hands placed themselves on your shoulder and slowly ran down your arms and around your waist, and you noticed he was warmer and softer than before. You turned around to find his shirt already unbuttoned, flashing off his pale skin that reflected the moonlight from the window, and a muscular torso. His abs were amazing and you began unzipping your top, ready to feel his skin on yours. 

After removing your vest, you took a step closer to him, and laid your form against him. You rose your hands to push his shirt off of his shoulders, after the shirt floated down onto the ground, he grabbed your wrists, only a little harshly. 

He quickly lifted you and pressed your form down onto the bed, still restraining your wrists down above your head. The butterflies in your stomach danced around excitedly and you squirmed a little under his touch, you could feel your panties were nearly ruined at this point. He smirked down at you and began pulling your skirt down your legs, showing off your favourite pair of black lace panties. 

He released your wrists to begin his journey down your body. His kisses ranged and climbed down your neck, resting on your collarbone for a minute, then cascading down your chest and between your breasts, where he decided to unclip your bra swiftly and throw it behind him on the pile of your clothes. 

He kissed his way over to your right breast and began sucking on your already hard bud, and groped your left breast. You arched your back at the attention he was giving to your most sensitive spots, and you groaned softly. You ran your fingers through his ebony locks and earned a small groan from his lips. After switching his lip's attention to your other breast and staying there for a moment, he embarked again on his journey down your body, and on his way down you felt his large bulge rub against your leg.

He pecked down your tummy and nuzzled his nose against your piercing while continuing down. His lips laid for a second longer than the other kisses, at the seam of your panties. He slowly pulled your panties down and threw them behind him, in the same fashion as your bra. He unbuckled his belt, and pushed his pants down while reaching in to grab onto himself. 

Levi lowered his face down to your center and looked up at you while he slowly pushed his tongue out to give one long lick to your clit. You felt your entire face burn red, but he continued to lick and eat you out painfully slowly, while you noticed his hand moving up and down in his pants. _'Is he jerking off to eating me out?'_ , you mentally panicked.

"L-Levi," you softly moaned out, "A-a little lower...", Levi nodded and lowered himself by a small amount and plunged his tongue into your slit. You felt your hair grow tangled as you squirmed against the bed, and you bit your lip, trying to handle the sensation on your sensitive spot. Your voice carried out into the air, telling all who could hear, the power of pleasure.

He groaned softly against your flower, and rose to begin sucking on your clit, causing you to buck your hips, and let out a moan. You tugged hard on his hair and you earned more sounds from him with each pull. Levi pushed his pants down, but kept his boxers on, and you saw his long length in his hand. Looking at how big he was only turned you on more, but you couldn't focus too long as he stuck his finger inside you.

His long finger curved and curled inside you, causing you moan out louder in pleasure. His movements picked up speed and he inserted a second finger. Your juices were flowing out on his hand, but he kept pushing harder and faster. You gripped onto his hair as you felt your hips beginning to shake in pleasure. 

"O-o-oh god, I'm going to-," and you let out a loud distressed moan as you felt Levi's lips latch onto your clit harder and suck with more gusto. You let your hips thrust into Levi's face as you began to cum, your body slightly convulsing along with your sweet release. Levi rose from his position and licked his lips and his fingers clean of your fluids. 

His boxers were gone now, and you watched him slowly slide on the bed, close to you. You struggled to calm your breathing as Levi grabbed your legs, to rest around his waist. Leaning down on top of you, he kissed your neck while pulling your hands to rest upon his chest. Feeling his smooth skin was amazing, and your traced your hands down his torso, lightly touching the lines of his muscles. His hot kisses and love bites transpired, and you moaned, felling him marking you all over.

Levi laid his soft lips against yours, steadily gaining more pressure as he pushed forward. He leaned down to your ear and muttered softly, "You want more?," you felt your stomach erupt into butterflies. With a bright scarlet face, you gave a nod, that was a little too enthusiastic, and you felt his long member lay onto your folds and begin rubbing back and forth.

You pushed up your hips, a little frustrated with the teasing, and wrapped your legs around his waist tighter. Despite your impatience, Levi kept grinding slowly into you, and you heard soft grunts come from him. You looked up at him and suddenly felt his hips jerk harder, his face was red over the cheeks. He still had his slight frown, but his eyebrows were cinched tight with shut eyes.

Levi then raised himself, and reached over on the bed side table. He looked unamused and bored, but there was a glint of excitement deep in his cold eyes. His large hands had found a plastic square, and he opened it to pull out a condom. 

You looked at the wrapper and paled a bit, _'Trojan Condom: Titan Size,'_

He followed your line of sight, and smirked, "Don't worry, I'll take care of you," he planted kisses on your neck while rolling the condom down his large shaft. He ran his nose along your skin, back up from where he came, and gave you gentle kisses as he positioned himself at your entrance. 

He pushed the tip against you, and pulled your arms to rest on his shoulders, "Tell me when," he whispered, deeply laced with a bit of ennui and sternness. As more of him pushed into you, you gasped at the pain you felt. Levi was definitely the biggest you'd ever been with, and judging from his expression, you were the tightest. 

You gripped your nails into his shoulders as he kept going, your walls stretching to accommodate his girth. He grunted as he pushed in the last of his shaft, and laid down on top of you. His weight, not unbearable, but still noticeable, you thought about how hot he looked with both his hands on either sides of your head.

He looked down into your eyes, a misty glaze over his vision, and bit his lip. He wasn't able to keep still, and began rocking his hips slowly until you gave him the right of way. You reached up to cup his face in your hands, and you pulled his face down for a hungry kiss. Both of you pulled away, panting for air, and you nodded at him, "I'm ready, go now,"

Levi pulled back all the way out and then slammed right into you. His hips smashing your thighs, you moaned at the feeling of your walls gripping onto his length, and you saw his expression of pure ecstasy return, and it only deemed to turn you on more. 

You let out louder mewls as his hips met your thighs harder and harder, and you heard him begin to moan very softly. His moans echoed each thrust he let loose on you, and they were a bit deeper than his speaking voice.  

He stopped to pull your leg up and prop it onto his shoulder, "Can I go faster?", you nodded and gasped loud at his sudden excited movements. He thrusted into you harshly and swift, the slapping sound of skin on skin resounding loudly in the bedroom. You moaned loud, and you felt his large hands suddenly grip into your waist. Above you, the bed's headboard smacked in protest against the wall loudly.

"Ah, fuck," he turned you around, and pulled you up so you were on all fours, and he began to take you from behind. His thick member plowed through your soft walls, and made you collapse onto your arms, arse in the air. Levi held your hips tight and kept going hard.

"[F/N], ah~", he moaned out softly, and you blushed like mad at his voice saying your name, "I'm close,". You felt a slight twitch inside of you, and a jerk of his abdominal muscles. Levi's hands found yours and he pinned your hands down in front of you.

He took you even harder and moaned out one last moan as he came hard, crashing on top of you. Levi pulled out and laid down onto his back, right next to you, and he smoothly snuck his hand beneath you and hugged your waist. With a flick of his wrist, and seemingly no effort, he pushed you on top of him, and he kissed you.

His lips were so incredibly soft and you focused on them so much that  you didn't notice him struggling to break off to kiss and speak. He grabbed your shoulder hard, _"Christ,"_ he gasped out, and you laid your head onto his chest, "That was..", he trailed off, unable to find a word.

"Whoa," you finished.

He nodded, "Hey, um," he began to sit up, and you felt panic rise in your stomach. _'I guess this is the part where he tells me to leave..., fuck that's embarrassing,'_ you complained mentally. His back was against the headboard for the large bed you were both in, "I don't normally do this, but here's my number,"

You took a card from his fingers and looked up a little surprised, "I want to keep seeing you," he leaned down and lifted your chin with his finger, to give you a passionate kiss, '"So, call me,". Levi rose from the bed and on the way let his fingers lightly run across your arm, "I'm going to take a shower. You can join me if you'd like,"

And with that Levi disappeared behind a tall white door, and you heard the sound of water pounding the floor.


	3. Overprotective Boyfriend

"[F/N]~~ You _bitch_! C'mon tell me, you have to tell me, who it is. You haven't glowed like this in forever," your best friend whined impatiently, "Something is up, we all know it!"

The noisy bustle of the coffee shop gave you a slight homey feeling in your chest. A calming sharp scent of coffee beans and sugary treats tickled your nose, so you couldn't quite control your happy mood. Hanji Zoe had begged you over the phone to come and hang out with her that day, and you reluctantly complied. You threw on a dress you made last year, and found her waiting with bated breath at a small two seat table. Her hands immediately laid themselves on yours so you couldn't escape from her sudden interrogation.

It's been a week and a few days since you met that dashing mysterious man, and the two of you had kept meeting at your apartments for various rounds and similar versions of the night you two met. All that spent energy was nice, but you were just a tad bit worried that you were developing feelings for him, and apparently this showed. At work Hanji would notice how your smiles would linger, you'd be in better moods, and your flippant eye rolls were at an all time low. Her and your other coworkers began to tease you every now and again because of it, and it was getting a little old.

"Hanji! Leave me alone, there's nobody or anything going on!", you sighed and tried to give a glare, but only managed a half ass one due to your giddy thoughts about Levi. _'This is bad, what if he thinks we're friends with benefits? Well, I mean, we sort of are....but not. UGH God, this is bad, I'm thinking about it too much.'_

"Dude, you're _not_ fooling anyone," she softly teased, "You tell me who this person is, or I'll send Jean that video of you twer-"

" _ **YOU WOULDN'T DARE**_ ** _!_** ", a couple near you waiting in line jumped in surprise of your outburst, and you apologized to them with a slight blush on your cheeks then returned to a whisper, "Hanji, I was totally _drunk_ that night! I thought you would've _deleted_ it by now. Besides, you know what he thinks about me!"

"Ah, [F/N], that's where you're wrong. Blackmail has no expiration date," she gave a haunting grin and rubbed her hands together mischievously.

You slightly shrank away in your seat, "Well, whatever, don't show him that video,"

"Then spill it, girlfriend," she smirked at you with a raised brow, "Give me a naaaame~!" 

That was an absolutely horrible video. Let's hope you don't get drunk wearing daisy dukes and listening to Nicki Minaj, ever again.

"....Levi," you quietly muttered with a pout-y expression as you averted your eyes from hers.

"What was that, [F/N]? I didn't quite catch that?", she rose a hand to her ear for emphasis.

"Ugh, Levi, _God_! His name is Levi, will you leave me _be_ now?"

Hanji's entire face lit up like a Christmas Tree, "[F/N] OH MY GOD I KNEW IT!!!," she nearly jumped out of her seat in excitement with a tiny dance, "[F/N]'s gotta boyfriend, [F/N]'s gotta boyfriend, [F/N]'s gotta-"

"Dude will you _shut up_?!"

"Aww, is my little baby flustered over her new boyfriend?," she began teasing again, and you felt the heat rise in your cheeks.

" ** _Shut up!_ ,**" you growled at her.

"You have to, absolutely have to have to, tell me when you'll see him again? I wanna see him! Oh my god do you have a picture of him?,"

"What, n-no, I don't..."

"Why? Oh wait, how'd you guys meet? Did he ask you out first or did you-"

"Hanji!," you softly screeched, "We _really aren't_ like that," you looked down into your coffee cup, and couldn't help but give out another detail, "We met at that new club," you sucked in a small stream of air through your teeth as you braced for the impact of her realization.

Her hand flew to her mouth, and she let out a gasp with bulging eyes, "Are you guys _fuck buddies_??"

" ** _Hanji shut up!_** "

"Oh my god, [F/N], you dirty girl, you," she started twirling her hair around her index finger, "This just got interesting,"

"We aren't really like that, or...err, I don't think..." you propped an elbow onto the table with a thunk, and rested your puffed out cheek in your palm, "I honestly, don't even know,"

"How many times did you guys do it?," her evil grin returned and she leaned in super close.

"H!-Han-"

_Vzzz! Vzzz! Vzzz!_

The table shook up your arm, and both you and your friend's coffee cups clanked lightly with the vibrations. Before you could do anything, Hanji snatched the phone from it's place on the table and immediately ogled the screen.

_Vzzz! Vzzz!_

She cleared her throat and in a mock professional voice she announced, "Mr. Levi will see you now, [F/N],"

You seethed and leaned over the table to try and snatch your phone away from her, a phone that was clearly still ringing with the mysterious man's glorious name lighting up the device. 

"Hanji, gimme! Now!"

The two of you struggled back and forth for a few seconds, but eventually she gave in.

"Okay, okay, fine, you little vixen," she wiggled her eyebrows at you as she handed the phone back.

You calmed your breathing quickly, and brought the phone to your ear. Hanji gave a thumbs up and tried to lean forward, mocking eavesdropping on your conversation.

"Hello?," you answered, trying to sound nonchalant while swatting Hanji away

"Hey, beautiful. Are you busy right now?", his smooth voice cooed from the other end.

"Uh, I'm with a frien-" Hanji began making an 'X' with her arms and shook her head furiously, "W-well, I was with a friend, I'm uh," she began to make a shooing motion with her hands, then following with a gyrating motion, urging you to go and get your freak on, "I'm free,"

"Come over to my apartment, and wait for me there, I have a surprise for you,"

You grinned a little and decided to give your friend some intel, "Surprise? What kind of a surprise?".

She softly smacked her knee over and over, her mouth gaping open with the words of 'OH MY GOD'. You smiled and tried to hold it back, beginning to swat at her again.

"A little something I thought about," you could hear that faint smirk edging into his voice, "I'm still at work, but you can make yourself at home, you know that,"

"Okay~,"

"You still have the key, right?"

"Yeah,"

"See you then,"

_Click._

You placed the phone down on the table slowly and chewed softly on the inside of your lip while Hanji screeched.

"[F/N]! OH MY GOD! LET'S GO. YOUR PLACE. NOW. I'M PICKING YOUR OUTFIT,"

"Hanj-w-what?? No way!," you scoffed, the real glare of yours returning.

"Yes way~", she sang out as she suddenly encased your wrist in a death grip. With the strength of 1,000 body builders, Hanji hauled your butt out of that shop and was running at full speed towards your apartment.

 

~~~~~****** Time Slip ******~~~~~

_'Levi! You suddenly came over, I don't feel like I'm wearing the things that I would've worn if this wasn't so sudden,' you hastily stammered_

_He sauntered over to you with a smirk, and you grew a little hot and bothered, almost making you regret answering the door. Almost._

_'I'm sorry it was a long day, and I need to take out my frustration,'_

_Levi shoved you onto your bed and swiftly threw off his tie and dress shirt._

_'Besides, this innocent shit you're wearing is turning me on,'_

You recalled that recent memory with a blushed face as you thought about your friend's choice of clothes. Now you were wearing a cute [F/C] dress that was a special kind of short. It was short enough to be worn anywhere in public, but if you bent over it was immediately _'Fuck me daddy'_ short, which was innocent looking enough with a doll collar, and a lacy bodice. Hanji absolutely loved it, and pushed you out the door the minute you finished styling your hair and doing your flawless eyeliner. 

Everyone in the expensive complex lobby eyed you as you made your ways towards the elevator. High heels clacking, gorgeous plump lips smirking, and short dress swaying with your hips giving any starers a small taste of what you had beneath the cloth. Some women filled with envy, others with admiration, sometimes a few flirtatious gazes; all of them made you keep your strut strong and consistent, your tempo echoing.

The calming _ding_ of the elevator rung softly as you entered the small box, all alone. Pressing the familiar number 20, you climbed your way to the top floor where Levi's loft was. After the metal wall slid away, a double door set stood before you, and you reached into your purse to retrieve the small piece of metal from your inside pocket.

 _Click._ The door opened easily, and you entered the humongous flat that was beyond beautiful. You removed your cute heels that had heart shaped buckles on them, and left them at the door, then made your way to the kitchen. 

 _'Innocently sexy, [F/N], c'mon! He'll love it, I swear,_ ' Hanji's voice echoed in your mind. She'd better be right.

Entering the small kitchen space, you eyed a little card on the table. A black rose laid upon it, and you brought the flower up to your nose as you opened the small card with your free hand. Gorgeous handwriting was sprawled on the small paper, and your heart fluttered at how romantic Levi could be.

_**'My Cherie Amour,** _

_**Make yourself at home, and get your favourite wine from the cellar. I'll come to you shortly, don't worry,'** _

You felt yourself become overwhelmingly bubbly, and turned on your heel towards where Levi stored all of his various titles of wine, the soft weight of your hair sliding across your back with each step. In the back of your mind, it only buzzed for a second with confusion as to why he was doing so much right now. _'Best type of foreplay I guess,'_

His fantastic loft reverberated the soft pats of your feet against the hardwood floor, and the slow creak of the cellar's door brought a small chill down your spine. It descended down into darkness by only 3 steps, and you slid your hand along the cool cobblestone wall to find a switch.

The plastic knocked into your nails softly, and you flicked the light to life. The small rows of cabinets with various titles of wines loomed before you. You took small ginger steps, and stopped ever few paces to stare at your options. 

It was beginning to get a little chilly as you made your way farther and farther into the cellar, and you hugged your arms trying to encase the small amount of heat you had left. After searching for a few moments, you were beginning to grow just a little impatient. Shivering and scowling, you were about to turn until you saw it from the corner of your eye.

The beautiful _Rose Cabernet Blanc. 'OH HO HO HO **SWEET JESUS YES** '_

***

You were only on your second glass of wine when you heard the absolutely amazing sound of a door opening. Your stomach erupted into butterflies and you flipped your hair over your shoulder to look at the dapper young man. Quickly making sure your dress was just a little high on your thighs, and your giddy smile was willed safely away.

"I hope you hadn't waited too long," his voice like a velvet sheet flowing through the air towards you. He rarely had to ever raise his voice, it pierced the air with an inhuman amount of influence. 

"No, no, not at all," you let your eyes drift down to the gorgeous pink wine between your finger tips.

His nearly inaudible footsteps approached you, and he outstretched his hand out towards you. Instantly understanding what he wanted, you rested your hand in his. Levi laid his lips against your knuckles with such passion and love. His eyes calmly closed, lips smooth and light as a feather, and breath as warm as a furnace. He slowly opened his eyes after, and his stark grey gaze bored into your skull. Instead of feeling excitement or intimidation, you felt at almost at ease. 

The nervous butterflies went about their day elsewhere, and your normally thudding heart was tame. This was weird, this wasn't right, but you couldn't help but stare at how gently his lips lifted from your smooth [S/C] skin, pulling a bit of your smooth skin with him along the way. _'Why am I so comfortable?'_

Your thoughts immediately had to hit the brakes and turn in the opposite direction as his feline glare began to cascade down your curves, drinking in your entire being. Your heart picked up pace, and he calmly laid his hand on the table, pushing the glass and the bottle a little ways away. Those eyes kept peering deep into yours, almost searching inside of you for something, and no matter what you tried you couldn't pull your eyes away.

His strong hands found your waist and immediately he hoisted you off of the chair and onto the kitchen table. Smoothly opening your legs to accommodate his hips and pulling you closer. Levi's warm lips found your earlobe and he nipped softly, " _Mmm_ , today was a very, _veeerrry_ long day," his deep drawl nearly groaned.

"And I need you to make my day better, can you do that for me, beautiful?"

Your arms were already around his neck, your center softly throbbing at the feeling of his hands caressing your thighs, his fingers lightly playing with the hem of your panties, and his tongue softly tracing where you would've normally worn your earrings. 

"Yes, yes I can," you purred into his ear, and slightly tightened your grip around his neck as his hands moved up inside your dress, running his fingertips up and down your back. His head dipped down to kiss your chest. Levi's feather-like lips tickled your collarbone, teasing you, and you felt yourself instinctively lean forward to push your chest against his. 

Suddenly, his soft touches and pecks stopped, and his hawk glare was boring into you once more. 

"Who gave you that?", he hoarsely asked, his warm breath puffing against your cheek. You looked down to see your necklace on top of his fingertips.

"Oh, that's just an old necklace someone gav-"

With a sharp motion, his hand smacking the table, the necklace was gone. The tiny clatter of a broken clasp was heard behind you and you brought your hand to your neck. Immediately your mouth gaped open. _'Did he just rip that off of me?'._ There was a small sting on the back of your neck, but his hand rose to sooth the spot, rubbing with his thumb in small slow circles.

You looked down at his other hand, mouth still gaping, at the tangled chain laced between his fingers.

"Forgive me, did I hurt you? I didn't mean to,"

"Ah, no, it's okay. Y-you shocked me, is all...", Levi's comforting motions continued, and he leaned forward to kiss your neck softly. 

You felt his hot breath again against your ear, "I took that thing off because you deserve better", his kisses transpired down and across your chest, you tilted your head back to expose yourself to him, "I got you a little something,"

His warmth left your form and you opened your eyes to wonder where he had gone. Ashen orbs latched onto your brilliant [E/C] ones as he extended a long rectangular box towards you. You looked from the box to his eyes, and back down; In all honesty, you were totally shocked that he'd gotten you anything since all you both really did was have sex then leave afterwards.

He lightly pushed it towards you, and tilted his head slightly, giving a small encouraging nod, "Go on,"

"Oh, u-uh yeah,"

You took the box in your hand, and let your thumbs lightly rub over the surface before lifting it slowly. Inside laid a breathtaking rose gold necklace, absolutely covered in diamonds. 

"Oh my god, Levi. This is...this is-"

"Be mine."

_'Did I hear him right?'_

His big hands found your waist and squeezed softly, his amazing gaze caressing yours, "I've developed...feelings...for you over this past week. Please, be mine, and I promise to treat you and care for you in the best ways I can. So, please [F/N], let me call you mine,"

You couldn't prevent the severe blush on your face. This had to be the most intense method of asking someone out that you've ever encountered. The whole situation shocked you. His comforting clutches, the expensive gift, and his sudden proposal to you was so much at once. You struggled to say something, anything, but you couldn't will your mouth to move.

A barely noticeable blush appeared across his high cheekbones at your silence.

"Y-yes," you stuttered out in a breathless whisper, still taken aback. 

He slid you even closer to him, feeling his hip bones against your inner thighs, and he leaned down to your ear, "Say it again," he quietly growled

"Yes," his grip around your waist got almost too tight

"Again,"

"Yes," you repeated a little louder this time in response to him suddenly pushing against your center

"Yes what?"

Levi jerked forward again, and you felt your heartbeat skyrocket, feeling his length through his dress slacks.

"Yes, I'll be yours,"

He pulled your legs to rest around his waist, and thrust his hips forward again, pleasing the throbbing between your legs," You'll be mine, huh?", Levi laid his forehead against yours, "You'll be my baby?", his breathing started to become complicated, and his words jolted along with his hips.

Your voice started getting louder and you couldn't make your breathing even out, "Yes, I'll be your baby,"

Levi's length started rubbing against your center at a steady pace, and he kept his tight grip on your waist, "Nobody else can touch you, you're mine, all mine, baby, you got that?", both of your breaths were heavy and bated, mixing in the air together. You gave him a hasty nod, "Don't let anybody else touch you like I do,"

His soft lips found yours with a force you knew all too well, and you held a moan in your throat. Immediately his tongue forced through and dominated over yours with such a great force of possessiveness. Big hands rose from their perch on your waist to roam your form, one hand rising to fondle your breast, the other sliding up your back to grip tight on the back of your shoulder.

Using your shoulder as leverage, he pushed himself against you harder, making you release a distressed moan, "Blame all of this on that innocent little dress you're wearing", and with that he lifted you off of the table and swiftly carried you into the bedroom that you knew all too well.

~~~~~******  Time Slip ******~~~~~

"Oi, [F/N],"

You let out a small sigh of annoyance and directed an icy glare towards your coworker. _'Here it comes, brace yourself for the infinite teasing,'_

"Did your sugar daddy get you that necklace?", Jean teased with a huge smirk plastered on his features. You held up your middle finger and gave an innocent smirk.

"What do you want, horse face?", you spat back at him.

His entire cocky demeanor disappeared to make way for a childish pout, "Will you guys _stop_ calling me that??", he crossed his arms over her chest harshly.

"Nope", a emerald eyed brunette retorted from across the room, earning a fist bump from your bestie Hanji.

"Fucking hell, Jaeger,"Jean groaned and slumped against his chair.

You were seated at your work desk, doing what every fashion designer does. Using a sketch pad that was connected to your laptop, you were drawing the outlines to a new dress you had an idea for. Something to really help with that Christmas mood. You were rather determined to keep redeeming yourself after your boss disliked the initial outfit, plus, after dealing with Levi, you finally saw what your boss meant by, 'Innocently Sexy'. 

This design was sure to be what she was looking for.

"Wait, but actually, [F/N]", you felt the warmth of your friend suddenly next to you, her typical psychotic voice tickling your ear drums, "Where'd you get that necklace? Is that real?," she began to reach out to your necklace, but you swatted her hand away.

"Cease those grabby hands, Hanji," you heaved a deep sigh, the truth had to come eventually,  "It was a gift...," you softly trailed off, your eyes still glued to the screen.

She let out an excited gasp, " ** _DID LEVI GET THAT FOR YOU?_** "

"CHRIST! Could you be any louder??", you hissed at her.

Her outburst brought your other counterparts, unfortunately, and you groaned loud as you threw your head onto your desk.

"So, she is seeing someone?", the two toned haired coworker mused from behind

Hanji gave a giggle, "Yeah, but-"

A loud hoot of laughter nearly shook the whole room, "Oh my god, Jaeger, pay up!"

You heard the distinct sound of jingling spare change, and a low groan. 

_Vzzz! Vzzz! Vzzz!_

You looked down and saw on your caller id: _Levi <3_

Letting out another groan, you tried to grab your phone and immediately leave your seat, but instead you felt the harsh weight of hands keeping you down in your chair.

"Answer it, [F/N]," Hanji gave an maniacal grin.

Your famous scowl ripped Hanji, Eren, and Jean completely to shreds as you answered the call.

"Hey, baby," his voice carried out, a little too well in the silent room.

You felt your frown begin to falter a little, the way his words slipped off his tongue was almost criminal, "Hi, baby," you replied back, trying to be a little quiet.

Hanji crumpled to the ground, mouth gaping in silent screams, mouthing out the cheer of, 'HE CALLED HER BABY'

You held back a giggle looking down at your best friend's writhing form, "Your shift ended already, right?"

"Oh!," you looked at the bottom right hand corner of your screen. You were so immersed in work you hadn't realized you'd been done for a few hours, "Yeah, it did already. I totally lost track of time",

You heard the call end abruptly, and scowled harshly at the clicking noise. 

"I know _the hell_ he did not!," you rose from your seat, about to lose your temper, when a mundane hand laid itself on your shoulder. You froze, and felt those amazing warm arms encircle your waist, and a kiss was placed on your cheek from behind.

"Calm down, _princess,_ I'm right here," those fabulous deep vibrations rocked through your ear, and you couldn't help but blush.

You spun around to find that lovely dark gaze paired off with a sexy smirk, and you felt yourself grin a little as he pressed those soft lips to yours.

"I'm taking you out, tonight, so stop working yourself to death,"

Your grin, not even contained anymore, flashed as you reached around to collect your things.

"Whoa...you guys are like...twins," Eren whispered, clearly surprised.

Both you and your boyfriend turned to the insulting party and gave identical frowns and glares. 

Jean, Eren, and Hanji all together stared at the two of you, mouths agape.

"You're both shorties," Jean almost whispered, completely shocked, "I mean, he's obviously taller, but holy shit",

"I can still kick your ass," the two of you spat back in unison. Immediately the two of you blushed, and Hanji gave a excited chortle.

"[F/N]~, oh my gah-aahd, introduce me!!,"

You tried to ignore your blush and turned to your boyfriend, "Levi, this is Hanji, Hanji, this is Le-"

"You guys are so cute together, OH MY GOD! You're both so short and cute and deadly, I love it,"

"Shut the _fuck_ up," Levi growled as he laced his arm tight around your waist, "The fuck kind of glasses are those anyways? They look shitty," he interjected, quickly trying to change the subject.

Hanji laughed while slapping her knee, "[F/N]! He's just like you but with an even worse case of sailor's mouth, oh my goodness, I love this so much!!"

"So this is the guy that's been fucking you?," Jean gave a short laugh, but Levi was at his side in a heartbeat. His hand flashed into his pocket, which vaguely reminded you of that one night, and he stepped back with a glare.

"Watch your fucking mouth," Levi growled, "Who the fuck do you think you are, anyways?"

You felt a smirk grow on your face, and realization dawned on Jean as he noticed what you were about to do, "We call him, horse face-"

"NO!," Jean immediately lunged forward to try to cover your mouth, but Levi's hand shot out and stopped his wrist in an instant. He sharply twisted, and Jean was brought to his knees, face contorted with pain. Eren was the first to laugh.

"Oh you're right, Hanji, this _is_ great," Eren held a determined look on his face, "We should spend more time together, get to know one another",

"Don't touch my fucking girlfriend, _horse face,_ " he released Jean and let him sit there clutching his hurt wrist.

"Soo, what do ya say, Levi?", Eren mused with an extended hand.

"Absolutely not," Levi grumbled and tugged on your waist, urging you away with haste, "We're going now, bye,"

Before you could even process what was transpiring, Levi had you down the hallway tugging on a hat and coat, barreling towards the elevator. He held your bag for you, and stood waiting for the titanium box to approach the two of you. Levi turned around and adjusted your hat along with your coat to make sure you looked put together, and then turned back around to enter the elevator, pulling you along at your hands.

"Levi, why'd we leave so qu-"

"Why the fuck was he looking at you like that?," Levi growled, with his sinister stare transfixed on you.

"Who? L-like what?," 

Levi's hands smashed against the wall, and you let out a yelp of surprise, his arms encasing your head between them as he leaned forward, "That stupid fuck you call 'horse face',"

You were honestly a little scared, Levi seemed to be completely angry with you, and you were unable to fathom exactly why.

"He wasn't looking at me any speci-"

" **OF COURSE** , **_you_ ** wouldn't fucking notice," he raised he voice for the first time, and you've never felt so small in your whole life, "But I did, and let me tell you, baby, I'm not very _happy!_ "

Levi brought his hands down and wrapped his arms around you like a snake, tightening, coiling muscles ready to kill you at any second, "Do you remember what I told you, baby girl?".

You nodded quickly, begging for the elevator number to hit the ground floor, and you squeaked out, "That I'm yours, all yours,"

"That's right, all mine baby. Don't you dare forget that," he brought his lips down to yours harshly, almost too hard, and you let out a whimper in pain. He pulled back with a dark smirk, and released you along with the opening of the elevator. He gently took your hand in his, and kissed it softly.

"Don't make me remind you about last night,"

You blushed at the adventurous behavior you partook in, and hugged Levi's arm close. _'He got a little rough with me back there, but...that's okay, he's just worried....right?'_

"Levi where are we going?"

"I'm taking my special baby to Ruth's Chris," he leaned over and kissed your cheek.

You smiled at his restaurant choice and affection, but you couldn't shake off that moment back there in the elevator. The last time you felt so small and weak was...before you took control of your life.


	4. Quick Reflexes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whoa, sorry for taking like forever to do this guys.   
> I hope you like it ;D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you guys don't like blood, or graphic (ish) descriptions then watch out cause I have a little bit of that in here. Just a little. 
> 
> Don't worry, it's not too bad I promise

You awoke to the familiar pure white bed sheets that nearly blinded your eyes in the morning sun. Immediately you shut your lids tight, and scooted back closer to the source of heat that surrounded your form. Without the grace of sight, you could still make out a few parts on your body: an arm around your waist, tickling eyelashes on your neck, a chin perched on your shoulder, sharp hip bones laying against the small of your back, and a... _oh_..

" _Mmm_ ", you hummed with a sly tone, "Good Morning to you, too"

A long hot breath puffed against your neck as you felt your earlobe being pulled into a wet cavern, with a passing nibble you heard a deep drowsy voice croon in your ear, "Only  _you_  do this to me...It's like I'm a horny teenager, again", his warm hand left its perch against your stomach and slowly slid down to where your body met the bed. Effectively shifting to hold a lazy stance on top of your side.

Then, he poked your soft backside for emphasis, "Ew", you giggled in a teasing manner, "Don't stab me with it", your earlobe was then completely submerged in his mouth, and you nearly groaned out in pleasure.

You felt him smirk against you, "That wasn't what you said last night", and in response you playfully let your hand 'fall' against the smooth face behind you.

"Cut it out", you murmured with a playful lilt

"What'd you just say to me?,” he questioned, also holding some amusement in his voice and grasping onto your breast for a quick squeeze.

You grinned, "I said quit it-", he bit your ear harshly, and you recoiled in his arms.

 _" **Ow!** ",_ you rose your hand to the painful spot, "Levi that actually really hurt", pulling away you saw a smear of blood on your fingertips. A barely noticeable hiss of pain passed between your teeth, "And  _not_  in the good way"

"Shit, I'm sorry, baby", he kissed the tiny wound with a light smile on his face. He used his hands to scoop you up into his embrace, "I didn't mean to do it _that_ hard....but now you know that you can't talk to me like that, it makes me upset", he held you tightly and nuzzled against your neck. The tickling sensation of the tip of his nose sliding across the back of your neck made you shiver, and mistakenly shake against your boyfriend's groin.

Levi then gave a soft groan against your ear, and gently pushed himself against you, causing you to jump a little as the head of his most sensitive spot pushed against your entrance, "Don't act like you've never felt that before,"

"L-levi", you blushed furiously and tried to turn away, but he bit down a little ways lower than your bleeding spot in response to your retreating movements. While this love bite was softer it still left a significant sting behind. You tried to wiggle out of his arms, but he held you tight against him, " _stop_ , it still hurts", you tried once more to move but his muscles held you in place.

"Hey, hey, hey, c'mon, I'm sorry, baby", he began kissing across your shoulders, and let one hand slowly inch downwards. His lips, ever so soft, were cascading down to your collarbones, sucking softly in some spots to leave a few marks.

"That  _really_  hurt...", you quietly grumbled, and Levi continued his decent towards your center, softly massaging your breast in one hand while continuing his kissing spree.

"Let me make it better, baby", he responded in that melting drowsy voice of his.

He gave your neck a warm kiss at the same moment his fingers met your sensitive bud, and you softly jerked a bit within his embrace. You felt an airy chuckle against the back of your neck and his finger began to swirl, making you instinctively lift your hips.

A small needy sigh was able to drift from your delectable lips, and Levi used one hand as leverage to shift positions and tower over you. He perched himself between your legs and instantly began to kiss down your chest, pausing to tease and pull on your sensitive nipples, and continuing down to your stomach.

Levi made another pause at your belly button piercing, bumping it with his nose, " _I love that_ ", he whispered, making his hot breath fan across your abdomen. You shivered a bit at his touch, but he kept moving down unaffected by your reaction.

Your breath caught in your throat, and your hips lifted a bit as Levi's smooth tongue met your center. You let soft 'ha's' leave your throat as he gave long gentle stripes to your sensitive bulb, and the tips of two of his fingers played against your folds.

Moans flew from your lips, your hips squirmed and slid against the hot damp sheets, and you called out Levi’s name when the two fingers found their way inside of you.

Suddenly your phone was buzzing to life on the bedside table, and you jumped in surprise while Levi growled with annoyance, "Who  _the fuck_  is that?"

You reached over with a slightly shaking hand, body still slightly buzzing from Levi's ministrations, and you checked the caller id. With a groan you dropped the phone to the floor, immediately ignoring it, because you knew how Levi felt about  _this_  person and you knew you wouldn't want to talk to that ridiculous stallion anyways. 

"I asked who it was, [F/N]", 

Shaking your head, you murmured, "Baby, let's just get back to what we wer-"

"What  ** _the fuck_**  are you hiding from me?", he snapped at you with a raise in his volume. You tensed at his harsh tone, and instinctively moved your form so that you were curled up against your pillow and not spread eagle beneath him. 

He ignored your position shift and snatched the phone off of the ground, only to growl in sudden anger, " **This shithead** ,  _again_? Why is he always calling?"

"He calls for work related things sometimes, so I’m not sure what he wants right now", you softly uttered, "I told him to fuck off...", you trailed off, feeling a bit of nervousness rise in your chest.

"Yeah, well look how fuckin' great that worked out!", he let out a sudden grunt of frustration, and using some pent up anger, pitched your phone straight into the section of wall across the room.

You instantly ducked and threw your hands to cover your skull from any plausible falling device, but feeling no such thing made you quickly realize what happened, " ** _LEVI!_**  Oh my god, what the actual fuck are you doing?  **I need that phone for work**!"

Levi grasped your ankles rather harshly and yanked you down the bed towards him. Once finally having you in his grasp, he pinned your arms down above you and hastily situated himself between your legs, " **Hey!** Hey, hey, Calm down, baby," he began kissing all over your face only making you try to struggle your face away from him, but in a timely manner he stopped your squirming with a jerk, " _Shh, sh_ , I'm sorry, ok? I'll get you a new phone", his voice dropped to a soothing tone, "I'll make sure that fuck face doesn't bother you anymore", and he nuzzled your face softly, "I didn’t mean to startle you, he just makes me so _so_ _damn_ angry, baby. Will you forgive me?"

His soft caresses placating you, you heaved a deep breath, "I can’t believe you’d do _that_ , but it’s oka-  _mmph!_ ", his lips covered yours in a ravishing kiss. His tongue easily slipped into your mouth, and began to swirl, suck, and fondle anything and everything, causing you to writhe in pleasure.

Soft plush lips pecked down your jaw, and across your neck, and you felt his arms leave your hands to wrap around your waist protectively. 

"I don't want him to get any ideas", he kissed a special spot on your neck and you melted into him, "He can't make you feel this way", a gentle bite and you gave a slight jump, "Only I can", the bite returned a bit harder, and you couldn't stop the soft noise you made, "You're  _all mine_ , baby girl. If he ever touches you he'll regret it",

His kisses began to climb down your chest, and you ran your fingers in his hair, "He better stay the fuck away, you're mine.  _My woman_ ,"

Levi returned to your lips, and gave a soft smirk, "You can't forget either, princess. You're all mine", his eyes cascaded down and around your form, "And I want to take what's mine...will you let me do that, baby?"

His weight pressed down on top of you as he wiggled his hips to teasingly rub his head against your entrance, and his warm breath beat against your ear with a whisper, "Will you let me fuck you until you know nothing but my name?  Let me make you come undone in my arms, crying for more?"

You nodded eagerly, wanting him more than anything at this point. “Good, good girl”, he cooed into your ear, as you felt one of his arms leave your waist and dip between your forms, positioning himself right at your entrance. He pushed forward and poked, prodded in a teasing manner, making you whine a bit in impatience.

“Shh, I got you, baby, I got you”, he murmured softly as he finally gave in. He maneuvered himself fully inside you all the way to the hilt, and gave a growl of pleasure, “ _You’re **mine**_ , that ridiculous fuck will never bother you again, I promise”,

 

***

 

It’d been two weeks, approximately 12 sex sessions, 4 dates, and 2 dozen presents later that you started to actually worry because Jean really hasn’t been to work that whole time. Yes, that particular horse face wasn’t bothering you, but now it bordered on suspicious.

The morning hum of busied workers running around the office, the almost numbing scent of coffee heavy in the air, clung to your senses as you sat in your chair in front of a blank computer screen.

You felt uncharacteristically dry lately, and you couldn’t come up with many ideas. Christmas was coming up really soon, so you thought to think ahead and plan some Valentine’s Day and Spring Collections. The most you could manage was a crudely drawn flower dress, but even that wasn’t quite what you were looking for. So now, you lapsed into a draw-erase-draw pattern that wasn’t letting up.

“Hey, [F/N]”, a slightly weak voice called from behind you

You swiveled around in your chair and came eye to cup with a coffee sleeve that had your nickname on it. Looking at the sides of the cup, and seeing the tanned freckled skin, you knew exactly who it was, “Oh, thank you so much, Marco. You didn’t have to”,

“Well, being an intern here, what else am I useful for, right?”, he tried to play off his somber attitude with a chuckle, but it still fell flat right in front of him. And you knew exactly why.

“…..No luck with finding Jean, huh?”

“No…the police are still searching, but they haven’t been able to find him, or anything really” he was so oddly, small now. His voice held no strength, and his eyes had heavy bags under them, clearly from the stress of searching for his boyfriend in a big city for two whole weeks, “We just have no idea what could’ve happened.”

“I mean, we left for work together in the morning, spent all day here, then I went back first to make dinner and he just never came home. Let alone that the meeting that was supposed to make him late in coming home had been cancelled. Nobody saw him leave either.”

You watched his hunched form somehow become even more curled over, and you grabbed your cup with one hand while you sympathetically rubbed his arm with the other, “Listen, Marco. Whatever it is, I’m sure everything will turn out all right. I’m positive, okay?”, you gave him a reassuring smile, “I know it’s tough, but try and muster up that freckled grin, alright?”

He gave you a nod and a weak attempt at a crooked smile, but you took it anyway and returned with a bigger one.

“I’m just, ah, gonna go give this one to Hanji, so, see ya”

“Yeah, alright, see ya, Marco!”

He went off in the opposite direction, and you couldn’t help the eerie sensation easing up your spine. You deeply doubted that Levi had anything at all to do with this, but at the same time, he _had_ said you wouldn’t need to ‘worry’ about Jean bothering you again, and behold the next day that was dry of any horse jokes because he hadn’t even come to work. And then the same result the next day, and the next, all the way up until now.

Had…Levi been behind this?

You quickly shook the thought out of your head, there’s no way he would do something like that. He was always either at work, out with you, or in his apartment. A tight schedule, no room for anything like that.

As you felt your ass becoming numb, you decided you needed to go somewhere to walk it off. Lifting up, you pressed your hands back to smooth your dress to the back of your thighs as you stood, then walked off towards the break room. Entering in, you met eyes with another one of your friends, “Oh, hey Eren!”

“Yo! [F/N], what’s good?”, he called out with a slight wave. Eren was typically in some skinny jeans, and a nice dress shirt with a tie. Nothing too formal, but not quite informal either. His chocolate tresses clashed with his shining emerald eyes, and you’d always find yourself staring in them.

You took a quick swig of your coffee, “I’m alright, I guess. A little slumped on ideas, but besides that I’m good,”

“Ah, man, I know what you mean. Hey, did you get that coffee from freckles?”

“Yeah, why?”, you questioned with the soft smack of your lips. A bit of sugar and some caramel. Just how you loved it.

He let out a grunt, “I got one, but Mikasa stole mine after I got like one sip”,

“Marco usually has one for all of us, doesn’t he?”

“Yeah, but Armin bumped into her while she was holding hers and it spilt all over her desk,”

You held back your grin, “Ah, I see”

“..Soo, can I uh…have some?”, he gave you his best winning smile, and you could only roll your eyes, and go to sit across form him at his table. Eren seemed to have planned this and taken your movements as a yes, since he brought out two straws from behind him and made quick work of pulling off the top and placing them in.

You sighed, “Someone’s eager”,

“I need coffee in the morning, or else I will _DIE_ , [F/N]”, he brought his index finger and thumb to his eyes, “I almost cracked, you know? I could’ve gone to use _the death machine_.” He growled out, pointing across the room at the office’s defective coffee machine stationed on the counter.

“Quit being such a drama queen, nobody goes so low as to use that thing”

He gave a low chuckle, “Yeah true, thanks anyway!”, then leaned forward to latch onto a straw and take a long sip. His glorious green eyes almost slid back into his skull at how pleased he was with the taste, and you shook your head.

“Don’t drink all of it, we can share”, he pulled back and gave a slightly embarrassed grin.

“Yeah, sorry, [F/N]…it is your coffee after all, huh?”

You nodded and leaned forward to take the other straw, a bit of your lip gloss sticking to the tip, and took a sip as well. Then Eren joined in, both of you sipping at the sweet caffeinated treat.

He gave you a cheeky grin, and you couldn’t help but blush a bit at the soft dimples in his upper cheek. Upon seeing your blush, he gave a quick flirtatious wink, followed by his own shy crimson band dusting his cheeks.

Suddenly the door to the room burst open, **“WHOO! Bestie what is UP!! GUESS WHO JUST FOUND YOU? I DIIIIID!”**

“Jesus, FUCK, Hanji, we get it. Goddamn”, Eren huffed out, being more angered by her interrupting his coffee drinking than the quiet environment.

You could only give a good laugh, “Hey, Hanji, what’s up”

“Nothin’ much, [F/N]— _saaaay_ , is that a new present from the boyf?”

“Boyf??”

“Yup the boyf, the bf, the boyfriend, the hanky-panky partner,”

“You can…just say….boyfriend”

She shrugged and made a non-committed sound, “Potato Potahto, lemme see!”

You pulled your hair over your shoulder to let her see your new Rose Gold diamond earrings, “Jesus Christ, [F/N]. Those are gorgeous…”, Hanji trailed off dreamily, but then suddenly snapped back into reality, “What the heck I want to be pampered like this! Hook me up with someone who’s hot successful and mysterious too, preferably like a really hot chick who wears like platform boots everywhere and carries an insane amount of guns and ammunition”,

“Where the hell would either of us find a person like that?”, Eren said, speaking up.

“Wow, Eren, what an amazing question, why don’t you ask your step-sister, **_HELLO_** ”

“Mikasa doesn’t wear platform boots, nor does she carry around guns?”

“OHP! Doesn’t mean she can’t, also you _didn’t_ deny the ammunition, yet”

“Oh-kaaay, Hanji, let’s simmer down, alright?”, you said with a grin, trying to placate her with a hand on her arm, leading her down into a chair next to you and Eren.

“Okay, okay, sorry, I don’t actually want Mikasa, I just want someone just like her”,

“So, you want my sister but you don’t want my sister?”

“Wow, you’d make an amazing answering machine, oh gosh, by the way, what is goin’ on right here?”, she gave a sly grin and gestured to you and Eren’s shared coffee, “The boyf wouldn’t be happy to see that would he, [F/N]? Ohoho, you guys lookin’ like a couple”,

You gave an annoyed huff, “Han-“

_Zzzz! Zzzz! Zzz!_

“Uh-oh, he knows what I said, here comes the boyf”

“Shhh!”, you hushed her with a smile, and slid to answer the call, “Hey baby”

“Hey, baby, look I wouldn’t normally ask you this, but do you have a friend that could possibly come out to dinner with us tonight? It’s a sort of business award ceremony that we bring dates to, and my boss randomly ‘ _confided’_ in me with needing somebody to go with him. Mind you, he’s a big lug, so if your friend is repulsed and wants to be paid for it, I don’t mind”

You hummed in thought, and turned to your friend who was excitedly staring at you the whole time. “Hmmm, Hanji, are you free tonight?”

 **“YES!”,** she yelped as she hopped up in her chair.

“Oh _for fuck’s sake_ , is she the loud one?”

“Yeah, I’d love to bring anyone but honestly, if I’m bringing just anybody it has to be Hanji. She’s psychotic-“

**“-HEY-“**

“-But, I love her, and trust her,”

_“Awww”_

A muffled sigh slipped through the speaker, “….Alright, I guess, anything for you, princess. We’ll pick you both up at 9”

“Alright, baby, bye”

“Bye”, _click_

“Alright, Hanji, it’s 10 minutes to our lunch break, and there’s a sale at a store down the street from here. We’re going dress shopping, and Levi will be picking us up at 9 tonight, I’ll give you more details when we get there. Eren, care to join us? We might need advice on some choices,”

“Ah, I’ll stay right here, I need Armin to take some photos for me soon actually, cause I made a new line, but thanks for the invite. You’ll look great in anything, [F/N], so I’m sure you won’t need me there,”

“Yeah, no problem,” you felt your face grow a little feverish but grinned happily, and turned with Hanji towards the door, and then called over your shoulder, “You can have the rest of my coffee then”

And you couldn’t stop from looking back on him, amused, as he took out the straws and went bottoms-up with the coffee.

***

**Levi: Alright, you have a date. No need to thank me, Erwin**

**Huge Bastard: Excellent, Levi, thank you. Will I be picking them up?**

**Levi: No, I’ll have a limousine prepared for all four of us, we’ll be getting you a bit later than 9 since I want to get my date and yours first. Her name’s Hanji.**

**Huge Bastard:  (: Thank you!**

**Levi: I’m sure there’s some idiot _somewhere_ who finds that creepy emote endearing, but I do not.**

**Huge Bastard:  ):**

Levi only sighed and pocketed his device, then turned his attention back to the stacks and stacks of paper upon his desk. He had so much work to do, and was beyond stressed with the work load that was weighed upon him. He ran his hands down his face and heaved some more frustration out of his nose.

A soft knock against the wood of his door broke the air, “Name and Business”, he called out after straightening himself in his chair, leg crossed over the other.

“Zacharius, Invitation Delivery”

He gave a snort, “Come in”

The door swung open quickly, and the tall blond marched up to the desk and briskly handed over a small card. Levi took it, and without much thought, tossed it on a stack to his right, “You may go”

“Yes sir”,

And the door shut with a soft click.

Now with the prodding eye gone, Levi picked up the invitation, and upon now smelling the perfume off of the card, knew exactly what it was.

Petra Ral had been sending Levi these ‘invite’-like cards to him, requesting she be his date for the Annual Award Ceremonies every year. And every year it was the same. He said no.

Levi found the girl to be, overly sweet. To the point at which you gain a toothache, and then go to the dentist only to find out you got a jaw full of cavities that you didn’t ask for. But not just overly sweet, excessively persistent. Wasn’t there some kind of pride to keep when it came to searching for something you’d never obtain? Clearly not for her, he concluded.

Initially, she was a secretary for him, but seeing all the excessive attention she held, and how much she never quite left his office, was draining. He had requested her to be moved to a separate part of the building, solely for how much she harassed him. And now this. Probably the 6th invite he’s received. It was really exhausting at this point.

This was partially why, he was a little excited to bring you. His girlfriend, his pride, something that he held so close and dear. The two of you hadn’t been dating for a long time, but Levi was overwhelmed with this feeling of loving, protectiveness, and….. _ownership_. He said it all the time too: You’re his, his baby girl, his woman. Nobody could take you from him, and nobody could take him from you.

You’re his, He’s yours, and you belong with each other.

The two of you were meant to be.

Soulmates.

And nobody will ever get in the middle of that.

***

“[F/N], honestly, you’re usually the sane one….but this, isn’t it too much?”, you heard your best friend call out from inside the dressing room, a slight unease lifting in her voice.

“ _No_ , no,  Hanji, I saw it and I immediately wanted to see you wearing it. I know you typically wear pantsuits and stuff, but please…just lemme see? If it’s bad, I promise 100% I will put it on the rack, and you can wear that suit you picked out!”

“….You promise?”

“Cross my heart, hope to die, put a needle in my eye!”, you called out and placed a fist over your heart.

The silk curtain hesitantly moved over, and your interest peaked more and more with each passing second. Your grin growing in anticipation, you were just anxiously waiting to see her, and instantly upon reveal you gasped loudly and threw your hands to your mouth.

“Oh, _God_ , is it that bad?”

“HANJI YOU LOOK HOT”

A fierce blush erupted over her cheeks, “W-WHAT?”

“OH MY GOD WE’RE BUYING THIS. THIS IS PERFECT!”

Hanji jumped at your outburst and tried to cover the blush on her cheeks with her hand. She stood before you, albeit insecurely, in a long floor length red dress that had a cut seam up the right leg. The neckline was sheer cut across the chest and only hung on one shoulder.

“[F/N]…where’s a mirror, I want to see for myself”

You hurriedly came to her side and held onto her arm as you led her down the dressing room isle to a huge 3 panel mirror. You made her step onto the platform for it to be a perfect moment, and she turned slowly, pausing at intervals to see her perspective from different mirrors.

“Oh…wow, [F/N], I look…”

“Stunning!”, you peeped out in excitement.

 **“AMAZING!”,** a hyper young employee yelled from behind the counter around the corner, “Sorry! Just saw ya over there! It looks really great, you should get it!”, she called out, then ducked her head down in embarrassment because what the heck she should be shelving right now!

“I agree! See, Hanji? C’mon you look absolutely great, I mean”, you eased towards her, and laid your hands on her soft curves, purposefully tickling her in some spots, “Who would’ve known you were hidin’ these hips the whole time?”

She gave a guffaw and smacked your hand away, “Alright, alright, I’ll wear it. Only if you go as far as to get a dress similar to this though. I don’t want to wear it alone-“

“Oh, please. Similar? Got the same dress yesterday, c’mon let’s get back to work and after we can head to my place and get all made up for tonight!”

“Speaking of that, who is my date exactly?”, she asked absently as a small grin grew on her face, laying her hands on her sides and running them down slowly.

“My boyfriend’s boss apparently…? Don’t worry too much, though. If he’s ugly or creepy, you can stick to me and we’ll look like twins”

“Oddly different sighted, heighted, and aged twins?”

“ _Obviously,_ what else?”, you responded with a laugh

 

***

You drew the last perfect stroke on your sharp cat eyeliner, and shifted your weight back onto your heels to look at the big picture. Your eyes were even, smoky eyeshadow and dark lines to accentuate your eye shape, plump lips painted in a deep red, and light blush on your cheeks.

Turning to Hanji, you gave a smile. She decided on a more nude look with light eyeshadow and some brown eyeliner, and some nice red accented lip gloss, but she would never go without her clunky glasses. She returned your grin, and you both linked arms, pretending to walk into the big party, making loud shouts echo in your foyer and laughing.

You checked your phone, “Well, it’s only like a minute til 9, and Levi is _hardly_ late, so we only have t-“

_Ding!_

“-to not wait at all, okay,”

You walked up and opened to door immediately, seeing Levi standing there in a perfectly tailored tux.

“Hey Baby”, he greeted, and leaned forward but halted himself, and turned to kiss your cheek upon seeing the lipstick. He earned himself a ‘hey’ back, and then turned himself to see your friend, nearly bursting with energy and excitement.

“We meet again, Hanji”, he bowed formally and took her hand into his to kiss it in greeting, and then straightened himself back at your side.

**“NICE TO SEE YOU AGAIN, TOO!”**

You could almost feel the sudden annoyance seeping from his skin, “Right, yeah, let’s go now”

***

In the limo, you were seated on one side, Levi’s arm wrapped around you, and Hanji sat on the opposite side, practically cheering on the sideline for you.

**“SO WE’RE HEADED TO MY DATE’S HOUSE?!”**

“Yes, and _please_ stop yelling”, he nearly hissed as he leveled Hanji with a considerably tame glare.

 **“Sorry!”,** she whisper-yelled out in a barely changed tone of voice, “So, what type of a guy is he? Is he nice? Is he mean? Is he grumpy? Is he-“

“He’s a weird old man, who’s freakishly tall, and never knows when to shut-up, _much like his date right now_ ”,

“Ooh, [F/N], your man is **_saucy_** ”, she let loose a snort, “Sex between you two must be _fiery_.”

“Hanj-!”

“-It is”

A bit of stunned silence, made the two of you freeze.

“What?”, Levi looked between you both, “I just confirmed it, calm down”

Before you could utter out a word past your blush, the limousine came to a slow stop, and Hanji leaped in her seat, **“OOOH, I WANNA GO MEET HIM!”**

“Quiet the fuck down, shitty glasses!”

“Oh boo! Don’t be like that, I wanna come to the door and meet him. [F/N], come with me!”

You rolled your eyes even though you knew you couldn’t hide the huge smile on your face, “Alright, c’mon baby, let’s go”,

Levi only huffed and opened the door for the two of you to get out, and then closed it firmly shut.

“Oh, my god, he lives in the Sina Garden Estates?”, Hanji gaped as she looked up at the stretching sky scraper. You actually gaped a bit as well, “ _He probably shits money”_

“Hanji!”

**“SORRY! Thinking out loud here”,**

“Clearly”, Levi huffed and wrapped his arm around your waist, leading you towards the door that Hanji had already pummeled herself through.

Your best friend entered the main entry way, a huge beautiful building with a golden ceiling. You couldn’t help yourself from looking around, seeing the huge opening sitting areas, and gaping at the glorious chandeliers.

Suddenly, your visual adventure was halted as a man cut you off in your footsteps, and you were swiftly yanked back by Levi before you could be stepped upon. He held onto you with one hand, and snatched onto the man’s collar in an instant to keep him from rushing by.

“Oi, fuck face, watch where the fuck you’re going”, he twisted the man’s collar more so had to painfully twist around and face the two of you without snapping his neck, “Apologize to the beautiful woman you nearly _stepped_ on”

While swirling around quickly, you heard the man grunting as he suddenly hit down onto his tongue violently, some blood actually seeping down into his lips. You made a disgusted face at the small mess made and drew back into Levi’s arm, and when you felt the softness hit your back, apparently Hanji’s boob.

“Oh, God, are you alright?”, she asked, completely surprised at his harsh reaction.

Before he could really reply though, your boyfriend let out an irritated sigh, “Bozado? Really?”, he snatched at his wrist making the man groan out in pain, and looked down at the wrist watch he was wearing, “Your watch is 2 hours fast. _Again_. Slow the fuck down before I give you a reason to run.”

“Sorry, Mr. Ackerman,” he quipped out, making a bit of red drip, “A-and sorry, uh, Mrs. Ackerman?”, he continued hesitantly in question.

“Ah, just call me, [F/N]”, you answered, and you were sure that you felt Levi’s arm tighten around you like that time in the elevator.

You ignored the shift, but you still couldn’t deny the seize of fear that passed over your heart. Nobody seemed to notice, well nobody, except for Hanji. As she watched the way he gripped you, in a much more possessive way, she couldn’t help but raise a bow, and she also could see the barely noticeable shiver that passed through you.

Regardless, she decided it was a talk to be had later, and turned her attention back to the situation at hand. She watched as the man, apparently Bozado, continued to hurriedly explain why he was running and how he was worried for running late to the ceremony, and as Levi would shut him up at random intervals to put him in his place every now and again. Levi’s voice did raise itself a bit, and she noticed how his grip on your waist was beginning to grow extremely tight. Bits of your dress bunched up between his fingers and you trembled slightly.

Before your best friend to say something though, she felt a huge presence behind her, and a rumbling voice mused, “What seems to be the issue here?”

Levi’s head lolled back and he looked up at the newly entering form, “You’re late,” he spat out.

You turned to look over your shoulder, only realizing you had to turn _and_ angle your head upwards to see his face. There was no way this guy wasn’t a full foot taller than you, wide shoulders, muscular build, perfectly tidied blond hair, and shockingly icy blue eyes.

“Apologies, I hadn’t intended to. Oluo, need a handkerchief?”, the man behind you asked.

Oluo gave a sheepish nod and took the outstretched cloth that happened to tower over your head. As he dabbed at his mouth, he began speaking while awkwardly shifting the cloth to allow speech through, “I’m going to have to, ah, head on out. I’m terribly sorry, Mr. Ackerman, Ms. [F/N], Mr. Smith,” he gave a bow at each name and at the last, he hesitated, “Uh, um,-“

**“HANJI!!”**

“Ms. Hanji”, he bowed lastly, and turned to take his leave. Upon his departure, Levi’s fingers unflared themselves from your side, and you now relaxed the tension you hadn’t quite known was there in your body.

Levi, Hanji, and you turned around to face the handsome giant, and your best friend visibly gaped, “Oh, my, are you my date?”

The giant smiled and bowed his head respectfully, “Yes, you must be Hanji, if what I heard earlier was correct”, he hummed softly and took her hand into his to bring it to his lips, “Very nice to meet you, I’m Erwin Smith”

Hanji smiled right back at him and began to shake his hand in hers a bit roughly, “It is great to meet you! I’m looking forward to tonight”

He grinned with a gentle chuckle and gave a nod, “As am I”, then he turned his gaze to you, and you nearly let some of the heat rise to your cheeks at his handsome stare, “And you must be, [F/N]. Levi has told me much about you, and it is quite the pleasure to finally meet someone who’s made such a great impression on him”

Erwin was lowering himself as he picked up your hand, but Levi snatched your hand away quickly, “We only have so much time, you huge bastard, so let’s just get in the car”, and with that he whisked you away towards the doorway, with a pace that was only a little too fast for you.

“So, Erwin, what are your thoughts on platform boots and gun ammunition?”

_“Boots and guns?”_

***

Painfully formal, it all was. You’d walked with Levi, corner to corner, as he introduced you to person to person. It was so long, and you were sure that only a couple dozen minutes had passed. The night was still early, and it was at the point where everyone had to exchange small talk until the real festivities could begin. Erwin and Hanji had disappeared to a different side of the room, and you were still glued to Levi’s side, and giving more pleasant smiles to his coworkers and subordinates.  

“Levi!”, you heard a cheerful voice call out from behind you.

As your boyfriend turned to respond, you incidentally let go of his arm as you were answering the handshake of a short sweet girl who introduced herself as Historia. You began a quick little conversation with her, both of you complimenting each other’s dresses and talking about coming with dates and what not. Your mood had actually improved and it was enough for you to go out of your way to give her your phone number.

After exchanging information, you heard behind you, “….have a girlfriend, yet, do you?”. You immediately excused yourself from Historia as she waved and ventured off to find other people to talk with.

Turning around in search of Levi, you found him instantly, along with a short girl with curly auburn hair. Styled and pinned with a barrette, and she wore light pink makeup with a long white dress. Your eyes glued onto the dress, immediately identifying as an old design you’d done in the past. Then, trailing your eyes up, you felt your mood slowly wane towards jealousy. Not only was she near him, but upon a closer look, you saw she was gripping onto his arm.

You couldn’t really control your instant impulse as you grabbed onto his other arm in the same fashion and yanked him over, “He does, actually”, you replied with a sickly sweet smile aimed at her.

Her entire demeanor dropped, and she couldn’t quite hide the frown on her face, “Oh is that so? What’s your name, I’ve never heard of you before?”

“[F/N] [L/N]”, Levi answered for you.

Petra’s apricot eyes darted to his before she (obviously) feigned a sweet smile, and extended her hand towards yours, “Nice to meet you, [F/N], I’m Petra Ral. Goodness, Levi, you shouldn’t keep her a _secret_. She’s stunning”,

“Oh, I wasn’t. _Trust me_ ”, he replied, letting his arm coil around your waist, his voice bordering on annoyance and dripping with sarcasm.

She ignored his rude words and made some quick waving motions, “Alright, alright, I get it, let us have some girl time”, she said, a fake bubble of laughter jumping out of her lips, “Go on, I’m sure Rico was looking for you!”

Levi’s eyes met yours, silently asking if it was okay to leave you alone with her. You nodded in confirmation. If you got dirty, he wouldn’t have to see.

He dropped a kiss onto your cheek, “I’ll find you when the ceremony starts, baby”

“Okay”, you murmured, letting a dreamy sweetness enter your tone to tease the girl before you, “See you then, baby”.

He was about to pull his arm away, but you softly tugged onto his collar to stop him. Levi couldn’t even turn his head towards you before your soft lips caressed a soft spot beneath his ear. Some of the air in his lungs was immediately chased away, but you pulled away quickly, shooting him a victorious grin.

Levi let a crooked smile touch his lips and walked off to where he was headed, dragging his fingertips across the small of your back as he journeyed away. You turned back to Petra, your sharp eyes narrowed with your grin, “Sorry about that,”

Petra plastered another simper to her face, though visibly struggling to do so, “It’s quite fine. So, how’d you and Levi meet?”

“We met at a lively establishment, love your dress by the way”,

“Thank you, it’s a Leonhardt”

You grinned ruefully, “I designed it two years ago, glad to see you’re into vintage”,

Petra allowed her surprise to show, but her soft cheek twitched with frustration, “Yes, thank you, _really_. And gosh,” she gestured to you in a façade of awe, “I love your dress, it’s so nice, but it must be pretty general I think I’ve already seen it tonight actually”,

“You probably did, my best friend and I wore them together. We need to look the best wherever we go, but still, power to you for stepping it down for us, _really”_ , you hissed a little.

Her manicured nails were squeezing the life out of the glass in her hand, “Sharp tongue you’ve got there”,

“Yeah, it’s pretty useful, Levi loves it”,

You watched her gulp, and she turned her head to take a long swig of whatever the clear liquid in the glass was.

“You designed this, huh?”

“Yes, I work at Leonhardt headquarters. It was one of my weaker releases”, you articulated, “But, I’m happy to see it sold.”

She damn near lost it, but just to take it a bit further, you reached forward, and lightly ran your thumb at the corner of her mouth to wipe at a little dribble of what you could now assume was vodka, “You got a little something right there”,

Petra hastily slapped your hand away, and you took a step back to feign being surprised at such rash behavior. She was quick to scowl, but instantly tried to cover up her behavior with a little shake.

“Now, now, Ms. Ral, is that anyway to treat Ms. Ackerman?”, a deep voice sounded behind you. The warmness of it was pretty easy to identify, and you looked over…and up to find the calculating eyes of Erwin staring right back at you.

The giant pretty much already knew about the slight obsession Petra had with Levi, so he figured he’d look over you in case either of you got a bit dicey. The hand slap was a bit of a visual cue.

He parted his lips to say a greeting, you could only assume, but he was interrupted by your best friend as she looped her arm into yours. Hanji looked Petra up and down then smiled, “Oh, wait, [F/N], isn’t that yours?”

You grinned, ever grateful for Hanji’s inability to read the situation’s atmosphere, “Yep, it is”

“ **Oh my gosh** , I totally forgot about that dress! Oldie but goodie!”, Hanji chanted out with a genuine tone, “You look amazing, what’s your name? I’m Hanji!”

Petra’s chest was rising with restrained anger but she shot her hand out, “Petra Ral, Levi and Erwin’s coworker”

Hanji took her hand into a death grip as she shook it up and down with strong energy, **“So nice to meet you!”**

The red haired girl’s shoulders were almost shaken out of their sockets with the intensity of Hanji’s strength. Watching the exchange you laughed a bit, and you felt some voices besides you join in. Two men, joined your small group, and the one of them that donned a monopoly stache leaned forward.

“It seems you and Ms. Ral are coming along well”, he commented while he swirled the short glass of wine in one of his palms.

His eyes shifted from the ginger, to the energetic brunette, and then fell onto yours.

“And, who may this beautiful young lady be?”, he questioned.

You rose your hand for him to take, “[F/N], I’m here with Levi,” then you turned your gaze over to your best friend who was energetically asking Petra if she knew where to find go-go boots in a men’s 14, “That rambunctious one is Hanji, my best friend”,

“She came with me”, Erwin hummed with a rather proud smile.

The man nodded, “I’m Pixis, Dot Pixis, pleasure to meet you, and to finally see the little brute bring along someone this time! Ah, and”, the bald man turned to his right gesturing at the man who followed his appearance, “This is Nile Dok”,

You politely nodded and shook hands with him, flashing your best grin, and speaking your greatest of pleasantries.

The man gave a tight smile, clearly straining himself to look approachable, “Much more personable than Ackerman, I’d say”

“Yeah, well you don’t _really_ need to say anything”,

Everyone’s heads whipped in the opposite direction to see your boyfriend standing there, looking dapper from head to toe, and holding a glass of what appeared to be some scotch. Most of the group was equally startled at how strongly his voice broke through the chatter of the whole ballroom. He clicked his tongue and elbowed past Petra’s back and joined your side.

“[F/N]’s personable, so that _I_ don’t have to be”, he murmured against the crystal, then took a long sip. He showed none of it, but he swelled a bit with pride at how well you spoke in the setting, making yourself a good reputation at the get go. Plus, it sounded like the two of you were a team. You did the talking, he did the callous glaring.

Erwin rolled his eyes as if to say, _‘Yes, Levi, but you never are’_.

You simply looped your arm around his, and pushed some of your weight to lay onto him. He welcomed the contact, but continued to apathetically stare about the room and within the parameters of the group.

Some of the time passed just like that, Hanji roaring at Petra, not quite catching on that she wanted to break away. You flaunting your relationship with Levi just a bit, and Levi not really complaining in response. Erwin, Dot, Nile, and Levi aimlessly chatted a bit of business and small talk; most of it not really holding importance. Again, just another way in which they could prolong the waiting time for the event.

As the conversations drifted and slipped into new topics, a new face joined the group, “Oh! So this is where everyone was”,

A woman at about your height walked up. She was wearing a dashing pantsuit, had her silver locks pinned up with a diamond clip, and had a pair of large circular spectacles. She grinned at everyone in the group respectfully, but the smile didn’t stay for too long. Not that she dropped it in a mood shift, but due to her appearing to have a resting stoic face.

“[F/N], Rico Brzenska,”, Levi spoke up, then turned towards her, “my secretary. Rico, [F/N] [L/N]. My girlfriend”, you heard the faint sound of Petra choking.

You gave her a sweet smile and shook her hand, “Very nice to meet you, Rico”

“You, as well, [F/N]”, she slowly rotated herself in a circle to survey and introduce herself to the faces about. Everyone exchanged words, then she followed up with a lilt of her brow, “Knowing you four, you’ve probably wasted your time and the other’s while speaking of business and things that we all know _very well_ we have no interest in speaking about”,

Levi shrugged, Erwin gave a hearty laugh, Dok remained silent, and Pixis grinned, “Sharp girl, you are, Ms. Brzenska. **”**

She nodded to him with an appreciative smirk, “Let’s talk about something more interesting.”, you watched the woman’s eyes dart towards everyone, searching for any curious faces.

“I’ve just gotten word from a close friend of mine on the police force that they’ve found multiple bodies in the Trost River.”

“Good lord, when?”, Hanji spoke up as she tore her attention from speaking about the divine importance of a man clad in leather.

“Just the other morning. They found at least 10 bodies, and they’re suspecting it’s a serial killer”,

Everyone’s attention zeroed in on her as she shared more details.

Nile narrowed his eyes, “Cause of death?”

“Slit throats, but one of them, they think _it’s torture_ ….or at least might be”, she shook her head, “It’s crazy, though, right? _Here_ , in _our_ area!”,

You furrowed your brows, may it all be pretty interesting….it was still unnerving. Living in the city, commuting alone, Jean going missing, being hunted down possibly, it was all rather creepy. A chill slipped up your spine, and you couldn’t help but wish you had Levi holding onto you from behind so all his warmth could surround you. And so you’d feel safe, at least.

Petra listened in, fairly intrigued, and her brows went up in apprehension much like yours did, “Is there…like a motive? I mean I get that it’s early and all….but do they have any ideas? Or probable targets? Leads?”

Rico’s sharp eyes pierced through her lenses and stopped on every person present, “Nothing said here, leaves here, understand?”

The entire circle nodded in unison, and she continued after wetting her lips, “Premeditated homicide is what they’re thinking. The deaths had to be planned. They couldn’t find any evidence on the bodies, so clearly this person knew what they were doing, okay? All they have are the victim’s faces. Fingerprints and teeth were _totally_ torn out and ripped off, so that takes prints and dental records off the table. Not to mention they’ve been soaking in that filthy river…there’s no saying what type of contamination could’ve occurred.”

Without noticing, your grip on Levi’s arm was drawing tighter and tighter throughout Rico’s storytelling, and Levi took quick note of it. He scanned your face to make sure he wasn’t fawning or worrying too much, and he saw that you still held that perturbed expression on your face. It made his heart falter, seeing you like that, holding onto him like an invitation for him to sweep you into his arms and protect his woman.

“Excuse us”, he spoke quickly, tugging onto your arm and leading the both of you farther away in the hall. The conversation had only halted for a second as you left, but quickly resumed without the two of you being there. He pulled you closer by the crook of your elbow, sweeping you down a random nook that was away from any onlookers. And even if anyone passed by and happened to see, he had your body shielded and backed you into a corner.

“Is everything alright?”, he asked while the sterling silver glint in his eye pierced yours.

You nodded, “Yeah, sorry, it’s uh, nothing. I didn’t mean for you to leave the conversa-“

“No, no, it’s fine, baby”, he soothed your worries by laying his palms onto your arms, rubbing the jitters away, “Forget them. Are you sure you’re fine?”

You gave him another reassuring head shake, but he wasn’t convinced yet. He kept gazing into your eyes, almost pulling your inner feelings out by an invisible string. Levi’s hands hadn’t stopped, and all of the chills present in your body had quickly left.

By him keeping his stance there, you could take a hint, “Okay, it’s just that the conversation was a little graphic….”

“Don’t worry about that, you have nothing to worry about.”, he cooed, “I’m right here, I won’t let anything happen to my baby girl,”. Levi’s arms wrapped around you tightly, and he pressed a kiss to your head, then to your lips.

He kissed you softly while his hands gripped you protectively, and you shortly relished in the heat that transferred from his body to yours. Any chill or cold sensation was melted away, and it made you lean closer into him. He pulled back, but continued to hold you close to his chest. You squeezed one arm past his grip in order to wipe the tiny smudge of red that had painted itself on the corner of his mouth.

You loved how softly he handled you, how sweetly he coddled you near, but your mind couldn’t help but drift to Jean. You could just imagine how upset and annoyed he’d be if you brought up horse face, but you couldn’t help but worry. He’d been missing for way too long, and you just found out that 10, possibly more, bodies were found in a river that was not even longer than 2 hours away from your apartment. It was alarming. Nearby, bodies laid in the water while their loved ones were out looking in search of them elsewhere, worried sick or grieving.

You wanted to bring it up, let it tumble from your lips, because you weren’t talking about Jean to upset Levi, you were just bringing him up as a concerned friend, looking for some comfort. Plus, you really needed to clear some of your mind, “Levi, I’ve been wondering,”

“Hn?”, he locked onto your eyes, listening intently.

“I know you don’t particularly like this person”, you hesitated, feeling your words solidify in your throat. Should you really bring him up? How good could this fare for you?

He rolled his wrist to prod more of your words out, “Go on”,

As if his hand were a lever that directly controlled the ebb and flow of your vocabulary, it removed the blockade and your words crashed out onto the floor, “I know I don’t even particularly like this person that much, but Jean has gone missing”, you said quickly, easily noticing the darker change in his eyes and the annoyed twitch of his lips, “He’s been missing for almost 3 weeks at this point. The last time I heard from him was that morning…when you…yeah, but you see? How long ago that was? And now bodies…in the freaking river?-“

Levi’s hands broke out into their soothing formation, again, as you grew more flustered with worry, “Hey, hey, don’t worry, baby. Calm down, all of this is extra. External. We don’t know if there’s a connection, yet. You’re with me, and I’m with you, I’ll protect you so there’s no need to worr-“

“Levi what does this have to do with _us_? I’m talking about my coworker going missing while there’s a serial killer out looking for who’s next!”

He rolled his eyes and his voice filled with a calm, but conveniently intimidating, sense of authority, “Baby, calm the fuck down, okay?”

You zipped your lips shut and gave a nod, “Calm down, he isn’t dead. Trust me, okay? I know you feel unnerved, but it’ll all be okay,”

He seemed so sure of himself, and his mere presence soothed you to an extent, so you gave him another duck of the head.

“Are you calmed down?”

You nodded.

“Look at me, [F/N]. Look at me”, you rose your eyes to his, and the mere gaze he transfixed onto you was enough comfort to slow your rapid heart, “Don’t worry, and ignore it, alright?”

You gave a nod, and the lights in the room started to dim. Levi took hold of your arm, and you, along with many other people began to file in towards their respective tables. As everyone took a seat, you recognized the man from earlier take the stage.

The microphone rang with a loud frequency as he moved it from its perch on the stand, “Hello friends and family. I am CEO Dot Pixis here to welcome you all to the Annual Recon Corporation Awards Ceremony! Let us drink to start the 80th year of celebration”, Pixis spoke into the mic, raising a glass in his hand as the entire room followed suit. You rose a glass of something Levi had gotten for you, and you all drank in unison.

The soft hum of the alcohol’s burn presented itself in your throat, and you gulped it down. You clapped when it was appropriate to clap. You dined and ate with all of your boyfriend’s kind coworkers. And you hid behind your eyes the fact that you were still very _very_ worried about Jean and your well-being.

***

4 weeks. It’s been 4 weeks.

And still.

Nothing.

You were at work now, a typically slow and cloudy Monday morning. Freckles gave you your coffee with a puffy face that reflected hours of crying, you created and erased and created again, you spoke with your boss in a quick meeting on the upcoming spring line, and now you were slumped in the break room. Conveniently numb, but not negatively. Just impassively.

The door swung open with a gentle click, but you hardly registered it.

“[F/N]?”, a deep voice called out to you.

You craned your neck upwards to see Eren there, his eyebrows were scrunched up and his mouth drawn into a lopsided frown.

“You alright?”

Your brows mirrored his, “I, uh, I’m not sure”, you meant to say it with your current mood, sharp or stoically. Instead it came out very thinly, and your voice cracked a bit at the end.

The brunette slid into a chair close to you, letting his shoulder bump into yours as he leaned forwards, “Well, what’s wrong? You can always talk to me about anything,”

“….It’s kind of...funny in a way? You know, like a month ago, if you asked me like ‘Hey, who do you hate the most in this office’ or ‘Who would you not mind never seeing on a daily basis’, or something along those lines…”, you paused and licked your lips, finding them suddenly dry, “I’d be like, ‘Oh god, horse face’. And now, I’m…..like actually bummed out and worried about the idiot”. You laid your forehead down onto the heel of your palm, huffing a gust of air.

Eren rubbed your back comfortingly, “Yeah, I know what you mean. It’s all pretty odd, with how sudden it was”,

“Exactly.”, you whined into your hand, “Nothing makes sense. How does someone just go missing like that? I just,” you felt your throat grow tight and begin to burn, like it was sore, “I have this horrible, _horrible_ feeling, Eren. I think something happened, and I just don’t know what. Like maybe he was kidnapped, mugged, or got into an accident somewhere, or something! But I seriously think he’s severely hurt or _needs_ our help, and I just….fuck, I don’t know!”

Eren nodded and drew closer, his chest partially resting against your back as he pulled you in for a hug. You turned in his arms and hugged onto his neck, even though you strained a little to reach up his long torso. He ran his palm up and down your back, “I agree with you, [F/N]. Judging from knowing that loser since high school, and what Marco’s told me….I think somebody did something. Jean wouldn’t just….disappear. Especially, without Marco, or telling someone where he was. But, I’m not sure though”,

The two of you pulled back, and his hands rested themselves against your waist. Your arms were still around his neck, though more loosely. Gradually, he raised one hand to your face, and his thumb wiped away at a tear you hadn’t noticed escaped your eye. Soon, another fell down, and he continued wiping them all away.

Your chest stuttered when a dry sob broke its way through, and Eren pulled your closer to him, tucking your head under his chin. His arms wrapped themselves around you tightly and he softly cooed into your ear, “I know it’s strange and scary, but it’ll be okay. Don’t cry. Don’t. This is just something that’s momentarily difficult and unfamiliar for us, but it’ll get better. I’m sure of it”,

Your face felt even more moist and heated against his tepid neck, and you slightly regretted getting tears onto his collar. As you shook a bit, letting out the feelings you hadn’t meant to suppress, you felt Eren’s chin begin to shift back and forth. And you realized he was actually nuzzling your head.

His warm palms rubbed up and down your back still, and his wide shoulders felt like a blockade against the pain in the world. You enjoyed his comforts, his reassuring whispers, and how he made you feel cared for. He repeatedly whispered, “It’s okay, you’re okay, I’m okay, and Jean’s going to be okay”, while he continued to nuzzle and coddle you.

He pulled back, to look at you, and he wiped gently at your face to rid your damp face of any more tear drops. You appreciated his warmth and kind words, so you gave him a small smile. He returned with a soft simper, and before either of you knew what you were doing, his lips were against yours.

Maybe he leaned in first, maybe the two of you were just too close. Either way, you both just did what you most certainly were not supposed to do. The two of you knew it. But you didn’t even attempt to stop.

His lips were a bit fuller than Levi’s. They felt extremely soft and benign, and his nose genially bumped into yours. Your head was tilted upwards due to his height, and you felt his fingers rise to the back of your skull, carefully tangling themselves into your silky hair.

The way your lips rubbed and caressed his, it was new and comforting. Telling you everything was okay, and that the two of you were enjoying exploring one another for the first time. His lips pecked yours languidly, in a sweet fashion, and your arms lowered so your hands clasped onto his sturdy shoulders.

The two of you tilted your heads, pulled away and drew back in again, all seemingly in slow motion. His lips had a strange heat to them. It was hot and overbearing, but not to the point you were uncomfortable. It was overwhelming in all the right ways, like an unrestrained passion. Strong enough to burn you, but still tamed in a rough way.

Your heart leaped in your throat as you felt him softly nibble onto your bottom lip, and this finally brought you back into reality. You shoved against his shoulders, and his lips detached themselves from yours with a soft sound.

When you both made eye contact, the two of you blushed furiously, and you felt like your face could melt off from all of the heat coming from beneath your skin.

“Eren, I-“, you started, but the pleading look in Eren’s eyes stopped you.

“I’m so sorry, [F/N]. I.…should not have done-“, Eren barely uttered out before a new voice joined in.

“ **You really shouldn’t have fucking done that** ”, a stern deep drawl croaked out. His voice pierced the air and made your heart contract out of sheer fear. Both of your heads whipped to the door of the break room. Eren’s arms along with your own snapped back off of one another, as if the two of you were burnt.

Levi stood there, _physically_ shaking in rage, his hands scrunched into fists, a hideous scowl on his face, and his chest puffed out. At such a quick speed, he raced over to Eren, raising his fist to strike. Eren was swift and brought up a hand to block it and the other arm to shield you in case, but Levi’s reflexes were quicker. He smacked the hand away as if it was made of paper, and landed a solid blow to Eren’s face.

The sheer impact knocked the lanky man from his chair, and Levi straddled on top of him, his fists raining down onto the poor brunette before he could even register he made contact with the tile below him.

 **“LEVI STOP! PLEASE DON’T HURT HIM!”,** You shrieked as you rushed over to try and pull him back.

Your heart was hammering faster than it ever had, running on pure adrenaline you tried to draw Levi away. But he was in his zone, and when you came close, his unsuspecting elbow made contact with your nose and you were knocked onto your back. Your head bashed against the tile harshly, giving you a sensation of whiplash. Everything felt surreal, your legs and arms felt so heavy and your sense of strength was so weak.

Your senses pounded, and your brain felt like it was screaming for help. A wet sensation started to glisten against your brow and lips. You brought up a hand to check, pulling back to find some blood on your fingertips from both your nose and your skull.

You were overcome with dizziness, trying to crawl over and stop Levi, but only getting your hands shoved away by him as he was busy pummeling Eren’s face into the ground. The tears that were falling earlier returned as you felt yourself slowly drifting off, the knock that Levi sent earlier was taking you under. When you tried one last time to get him off, the back of his arm shoved you back again, and you tipped backwards, feeling the back of your head meet the thick metal of a chair’s leg.

With each lift of his fists you could distantly see the copious amounts of blood painting his knuckles, drops of deep crimson flying off with the momentum he forced into every punch.

The world was slowly becoming desensitized, everything felt tingly and fuzzy, sight was fading in and out of focus, and everything sounded way too far away. The sounds of Levi chanting out that you were his, that Eren could never have you, that Eren would be caught dead before he could ever look at you again, echoed in your ears, seeming to be so far far away.

In your hazing vision, you could barely make out the image of Eren, his arms limp at his sides as Levi continued to beat him down, his entire face seeming to be a canvas of glistening reds and blacks. The room was becoming dark, and you let yourself fall back against the cold tiles, only distantly hearing the slamming of a door, and seeing someone thrashing in the hands of others.

***

A monotone beeping echoed painfully in your ears, your mouth tasted like rusted metal, and you opened your eyes with a painful crackling. The crust that was pasted to the crease of your eyes yanked apart, pulling some eyelashes along with it. Your head pounded like nobody’s business, your face felt swollen, and you could feel a firm presence around your neck.

The room was mostly dark, save for a soft line of ceiling lights at the other end of the room. Peering over to your left, you found a wide window that displayed the night sky. It was littered with bright stars, making it look as if it were infected with chicken pox. Your eyes dragged over to the right, seeing a drawn curtain. Another patient was definitely there, you could tell, as your beeping heart monitor synced and un-synced repeatedly with the other.

Reaching up one hand, you felt the Velcro strap of the neck brace that was secured to your body. Looking at your left arm, you saw the IV needle pressed under your soft skin, and a barely visible outline of it was there. It almost hurt to breathe the dry air coming in from the air mask that was fixed to your face, but the flow of it was comforting and helpful in a survival sense.

You tried to shift and sit up, maybe call for a nurse to find out why you were here, and why you were in so much pain, but your spine cried out in protest and you flopped onto the soft bedding. There was a small red button on the bedside remote with a nurse symbol on it, so you just settled for pressing the button.

Due to it being so dark outside, it had to be ridiculously late. The conflicting sensation of fear and confusion up against curiosity and guilt all danced in your stomach, and you just needed some answers. The last things you remembered was going to work, getting coffee, working, seeing Annie in a meeting, and then….what? You’re just here? Clearly, you couldn’t remember something, but you didn’t know what.

There were distant frantic foot falls down the hall, and you perked up excitedly as you thought it was the nurse you had called, coming in very quickly. But you watched the body of a doctor speeding their way down the hall, past your door, and (judging from the sound of it) a whole lot further down.

A few moments passed, and you just laid there, breathing in and out and struggling to remember what happened that would lead you to be in this hospital bed. Looking over, you eyed the curtain that was drawn. You were curious as to who it was, and what the strange clunky machine next to their bed was. It had an accordion looking device, pumping up and down inside of the glass casing. Maybe a mechanism for breathing?

You weren’t sure, but you laid there, waiting for the nurse. You caught yourself a few times, when you were beginning to lapse into slumber, but you shook yourself awake each time. Steadily, you grew impatient, so you began to press the button repeatedly, until finally you began hearing footsteps, again.

This time the steps were heavier, and with the sound they brought a very tall man into the room. He huffed as he made his way in, “Ms. [L/N]?”, he whisper-yelled.

“Please,” he gulped in more air as he bent over, “Pardon my slow response, I had fallen asleep. Is everything okay?”

You shook your head and opened your mouth to say, but at first all that came was a hiss and a sharp pain in your throat. You flinched at the pain and the man quickly laid his hand against your shoulder while he looked up to observe all the monitors above your head, “Take your time, Ms. [L/N], your vitals look good and so does everything else,”

After he waited patiently and aided you in pushing hesitantly for a minute, your voice finally uttered out, very hoarse and damaged, “ _I_. _Can’t_. _Re-member_ ,” you wheezed.

The nurse nodded, and in his movements you caught the silver of his nametag, _‘Bertholdt’_.

“Please wait right here, Ms. [L/N], I’m not leaving you, I’ll just be getting your file from outside the door, okay?”

You nodded as an answer and he went on his way.

He returned, manila folder in hand, and spoke gently, “Now here, it says that you have a concussion, mild trauma to the Cerebellum, and damage to the neck, uh backslash, upper back area. So, you do not recall how you got injured, correct?”

You gave another nod, and he replicated one back, “Alright, that’s completely normal, typically people cannot remember what preceded and followed their concussion by a few hours at most. All I’ve been told is that there was an altercation between you and two other men who became physical. You attempted to break apart the scuffle, and was injured in the process. Now, I do not have the information on the context, nor is it written in your file, unfortunately. I do apologize, Ms. [L/N], but I assure you, we will get you the information as soon as possible.”

You gave him an appreciative nod, reaching out with your hand to grab onto his. He took your hand into his palm, but used the other to twist around and grab a small pad of paper and pen.

“If you need to say anything specific, ask questions, have requests, you may write them here. I suggest you don’t strain your throat or vocal chords, okay?”

You nodded.

Taking the pen carefully in one hand, and stretching your left arm over, you picked up the pad. The movement shifted the tape that held the drip in your arm, so you winced a bit, but continued to move.

 _‘Who is in this room with me?’_ , you drew out in your clearest handwriting.

He read it and nodded, “It’s your friend, the man who came in with you yesterday. Eren Jaeger.”

Your eyes nearly fell from their sockets as you spread them wide. Eren got hurt? Eren was connected to that scary looking machine? Your brows drew together sharply, and the two of you listened as your heart beat spiked.

It dawned on you now, whatever had happened, it was between you, Eren, and you could only really assume, maybe Levi? Who else would get so physical and out of control that it led two people into the hospital?

Bert quickly laid a passive hand onto yours, “Breathe, Ms. [L/N], breathe. It’s all okay. He’s stable, though rather beat up. Do not worry about him right now, focus on your recovery so that you may be able to stand with time and see him. Breathe, it’s okay, c’mon do it with me, in 2, 3, 4, 5…”

He lead you through breathing, praising you for being able to calm yourself down well, and placated you in under 10 minutes. After he calmed you down, he raised his long arm to peer at a watch he was wearing, “Okay, so, it’s 4:34 am, do you think you can fall back asleep on your own, or would you like some anesthesia?”

There was still heavy pain pulsing in your head, and you felt wide awake. By the time you’d get sleepy, it’d be bright out, and there was no way you could sleep when the sun is out. So you wrote out, _‘Anesthesia’_ , onto the paper, and he rounded your bedside, to go for the IV drip.

He spent some time coming in and out of the room to change the bags and do various other things, even stopping onto the other side to repeat his actions. You simply laid there, watching him prepping the bags that he collected for Eren. The drug began to kick in as your head was pleasantly swimming, and you were beginning to fade from reality. The last thing you saw, was Bert lean over the hospital bed with a pure ivory rag, and pull back with it in hand, but now stained a stark maroon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry Eren lol, I'll still love your face when it's all broken up

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you're ready for a lemon cause that's exactly what's coming next


End file.
